A new life
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Snape overhears something that Albus has said and takes baby Harry to the past. While there, Severus raises Harry and together they find love. But the evil in the original time is not gone yet…Severus/Sesshomaru, Inuyasha/Harry Dumbledore & Kagome bashing
1. A new life

Hello all! This is my first crossover ever! ^-^ Also Flamers will be used for keeping me warm in winter, and also for my hot chocolate.

I am 19! Two more years, then I can drink! ^-^

Oh the people on the weather station said that's it going to snow…I don't want it to snow on my birthday. *Pouts*

A new Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I am not rich.

Warnings: Slash! This will be about Slash! And also some swear words, gore later on and Kagome Death.

A THING TO KNOW BEFORE READING: VOLDERMERT DIED WHEN HARRY WAS A CHILD. HE WILL NOT SHOW UP AGAIN!

Severus Snape, ex-Death eater and youngest potion master ever, scowled at the little boy, who was currently slobbering on his arms. Severus shifted his arms to hold the toddler more carefully and gazed at the sleeping boy.

Albus had just gotten back from Godric's hollow, telling everyone that Voldemort had died…all because of this little boy in his arms. He had been given Harry Potter so that Albus can get the boy's affairs in order and figure out were he was going to live with. Right now the man was speaking to Minster about where to place the little boy.

Severus frowned at that thought. As long as the little brat didn't live with him, he didn't care. The baby gargled and sniffled causing his black hair to reveal a lighting bolt scar, the only wound the boy had received. Even though the brat was only a year and three mounts old, Severus could see the likeness between James Potter and his orphan son.

A waft of something coming from Potter Jr's diaper had him wrinkling his nose in disgust. This is why he hated children, never could be kept clean. Sighing, Severus walked down to the nurse's office. Poppy should have some diapers for the girls who became pregnant, he thought, as he walked up some of the staircase's to Poppy's room.

As he opened the door to the healer's room's, Severus spotted Poppy watching over a few of the Order member's who fought off the few Death Eater's who had come with their master. The brown haired witch spotted the two of them and her face lit up when she saw who Severus was holding.

"Oh, isn't he the cutest?!" She whispered, tying to not to wake little boy as she looked at the sleeping little boy in his arms.

Severus looked to and had to admit that the brat did look cute…but he wouldn't tell her that. "Yes, if shit looks cute," he said dryly.

She frowned at him, but sighed as she looked at him knowingly. "He most likely wont become like his father, you know."

Severus snorted, "You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Poppy glared at him, and put her hands on his hips. "Severus Tobias Snape! How could you say that? What about your own father?"

Severus looked away guiltily and conceded. "Fine, the brat may not be like his father when he is grown up, I will give you that."

Poppy nodded. "What do you need?"

Severus winced as he remembered why he came up here in the first place. "He need's a diaper change. I, thankfully, do not have any."

Poppy rolled her eyes and got some diapers out, forcing him to watch 'just in case' she said.

He snorted as he walked away from the infirmary. He had to get the little bugger out of his hands soon. He walked determinately to the headmaster's office, making his robes billow out. He said the password, 'Carmel Apple', and walked up the spiral staircase, careful to not wake up the still sleeping boy. He sneered at the thought. Since when has he cared about waking a child up?

He got to the door and started to knock on the door, when he heard voices in the room. 'The Minster…,' Severus thought. 'The man has a horrible son if he remembered correctly. Someone named Fudge…' he thought.

"Minster it has to be done!" he heard Albus say.

"But leaving the boy who saved all our asses to live in a _muggle_ home?! By golly man, are you mad!? Do you know how many people would write howlers to me, trying to get that boy for themselves?!"

"It is for the greater good Minster! If he lived in the magical world then he would grow up pampered and wouldn't be the perfect weapon."

"What are you talking about?!" The Minster hissed out. "Harry Potter is not a weapon! He is a human being for Merlin's sake!"

"How do we know for sure that the Voldemort is dead?" Albus instead, as Severus flinched. "If he is not, then why don't we use the boy? It has already been proven that he has great magic, and if he was in my hands then the boy would be broken, I fix him, and then I would control him. He would be a perfect weapon who would listen to every word I say and do anything I ask. And then you would still get all those votes that I hold Minster…"

Severus eye's widened at what he had heard. This man…this man who was supposed to look out for everyone, had just said that it would be better to break Harry Potter so that he could control the boy's magical power?! Severus looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Was this child really able to kill the Dark Lord?

The Minster sputtered, "You are telling me that, in order to keep my job, I have to make one child's life miserable and full of abuse?"

"He wont be abused, just… subservient."

"You are sugar coating it Albus, and I for one, will not allow it!" There was a sound that sounded like a chair scraping on the floor. "I will take this to the board of Governors, and do everything in my power to get you out of this school! Who knows what you would do to others? Good Day!" *

Severus moved quickly out of the door's way before the door burst opened and possibly hurt Potter Jr.

"I am afraid you cannot do that Minister…" Albus said pleasantly. There was an "Oblivate!" that Severus heard on the other side of the door and it seemed that the man slumped back into his chair.

"I am so sorry, my boy, but I can't have this go public." A few seconds later he heard his name being called, "Severus! I know your there, my boy. Why don't you come in?" the man said jovially.

Severus heisted for spilt second and opened the door. He came into the scene of the Minster slumped in his chair and Albus sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped.

"Ah, and young Mister Potter! Wonderful Severus, sit down, sit down!" The man's blue eye's twinkled and looked at the young man before him. This would do nicely, the man thought happily.

"I know you heard are argument, and because I know you hate the Potter's, I shouldn't worry about you…" Albus' eye's narrowed slightly and lost that twinkle in his light blue eyes.

Severus, a master at Occlumency

already, just nodded, put on his regular sneer, and replied to his employer. "I don't really care about this brat," he sneered looking at the child in his arms and the looked at Albus. "I just came here for someone else to take care of him! Did you know that he drools?! I do not want to deal with this!"

The older man nodded and looked at Severus with an sad smile. "I am dreadfully sorry, Severus but I don't trust anyone but you right now."

Severus sighed and nodded, gritting his teeth. "Well how long will I have the brat in my possession?"

"Just one more day, and then I will give him to his relatives to look after," Albus said, his light blue eyes twinkling once more.

Severus sneered one more. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately "Petunia?" he spat.

"They are his only relatives, Severus. Sending him there is for the greater good."

There was a pause, before Severus spoke once again. "Do you really think that the Dark Lord is somehow alive?"

Albus laughed. "Of course not! His magic and ties to his Death Eater are gone."

"But then why--"

"There may be another Dark Lord, and I no longer can fight like I used to," the man looked over his half-moon spectacles, "If I train Harry to be a perfect weapon, only wanting to please me, getting away from his horrible relatives, then he would be mine to control."

Severus was sickened of the way Albus wanted to treat a life, as a weapon. He sighed, "Just one more day?"

"One more day Severus," Albus said.

Severus rose from the chair and nodded. "Good by, Albus," he said as he left.

One day was all he needed.

* * *

"I can't believe I am even thinking of this!" Severus hissed at the still sleeping boy as he walked into his living room later that evening. He stared at the boy thoughtfully, maybe he should decrease the dose of sleeping drought for children.

The little boy yawned, stretching his little arms and blinked drowsy at the man holding him, making Severus stare at Lily's bright green eyes. That's right, this was Lily's eyes. This was Lily's child, who was going to grow up with no love, especially if Albus gets his hands on the boy.

He briefly wondered what Albus would do when he realized Harry's true parentage was…would he be glad for such a powerful being on his side…or would he kill him? He wasn't really worried about Albus finding out about Severus' creature side, no one knew about it…except for Lily of course.

Then the boy did the worst thing imaged.

He smiled.

And Severus was lost. This may be James Potter's son, but this was also Lily's son too.

He decide then.

They will leave Hogwarts, live in another city or country…no…that wouldn't do. A different time would be fine.

Severus grabbed some of things he would need: Clothes, money that would be need to be changed at Gingrotts, his wand, a bottomless bag that would have his potions ingredients with unbreakable charms on them, his many books. He thought for a moment, he would need a wand for the boy to practice on, then have him study wandless magic.

He looked at the little bundle who was gazing at him in curiosity. He pointed to a book and asked:

"Move that book for me."

Yeah sure, like the boy could even under--

A book came flying through the air.

…Guess he didn't need a wand.

Checking twice, he looked around to see if he needed anything else.

Nodding to himself, Severus Snape took the bag and went out the door for the last time.

Stopping, he backtracked and went to get Harry Potter.

Couldn't really have a 'kidnapping' with out the kid, then he went out the door for the last time.

* * *

After leaving Gringotts, to have all his money transformed into currency of the year that he needed, he shifted his things and baby Harry in his arms. He took out his wand and waved it causing them to disappeared.

Taking out a charm that his mother had given him when he was just twelve, he activated it and dispersed his glamour.

Severus Snape now stood at five foot eleven and had long black hair that reached the back of his back, with two pointed black fox ears, and a long sweeping tail speckled with silver. He sighed at the feeling of freedom that he hadn't know sense he was six.

He looked at the child in his arms, seeing that his eyes were wide. A spit bubble appeared, making Severus grimace.

"Let's get you out of the glamour," Severus muttered. Casting the spell to revealed Harry's true form he was surprised to see silver fox ears with Harry's black hair in stark contrast. "So that's how the dark lord was destroyed… you're a silver fox," Severus muttered.

He felt something hit his arm and saw a small tail with a silver tip, swinging lightly, and scowled at the little boy in his arms. "You're going to become so much trouble…"

Harry smiled and giggled.

"What should be your new name?" Severus told the brat. He would have to have a new name just in case Albus would check historical archives. "How about….Yume*… that should be suitable. Or Gaki*," Severus said smirking.

Harry smiled once more and waved his hand, grapping his hair, pulling it harshly.

Severus glared at the brat, wincing as the kid still tugged. Well that solves that. "And you'll call me… Suiyaku.*" He looked back at the boy in his arms. "Well when you can talk."

Suiyaku looked at the sun as it was setting in the trees.

"And now I am talking to myself," he said sighing, "Let's find some food and shelter."

Yume gurgled.

"Damn Brat."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well that is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Will not be updating next week because of school…yeah.

*I like That 70's Show! ^-^

*On this website I found a English to Japanese Translation. Yume means Dream. I will explain later.

*Gaki means Brat.

*Suiyaku Means potion. *smirks* Thought that was appropriate.


	2. Yume's Childhood

Wow I got soooooo many reviews! Thank you so much! ^-^

My mom is gone away from the weekend and so I have the place to myself! It's great! Been reading yaoi (Well I do that when she's here to) and writing. I feel like I have been living by myself and what a great way to live!

FLAMER FLAMER ALERT!

Love the 1 U love

Disgusting! People who love Yoai and are females are disturbed! What kind of sick fantasy are you living in?! im not against same sex relationships but come on if your female and write this stuff you would need to be lacking the feel of a man! You know nothing of what same sex people think(mostly guys) and if your a lesbian than you have no right to write something like this because you don't like d*ck! Im also talking to you people that read this shit if this is not your orentation than STOP! leave it to the people who know what it feels like!

I decided to put this up there so that everyone can enjoy it! ^-^ Cute huh?

Anyway YOU knew this was YAOI. It was right there in the summery. It seems you have nothing better to do then go to all the Yaoi fic's and say this kind of lame stuff. And considering that about 3/4s of this site has yaoi and Yuri, I don't think people are going to stop reading this. I am not lacking in the feel of a man and in fact, my BOYFRIEND supports what I do. There also something called freedom of speech. I hoped you knew that. Also I am not living in a fantasy…I live in a real world where wars and death are all around the world where some people cannot get married and white people hate black people…get over yourself, sister. What I try to do here in this site is to let people at least try to have a better time in this world. Also, most of my friends are lesbian even though I am not. Oh sorry …some of them are bi. I am sorry if this has offended you but why the hell are you yelling at me when all I have done is write a story? Harry's not even grown up yet and he's not even going to meet Inuyasha yet. Take it out on someone else next time, 'kay? And login from now on, because that just makes you seem like a coward. If you can talk it but can't take it, then what kind of person are you?

Also thank you! ^-^ You are my first flamer! You have been used to burn Kagome! ^-^ Can you hear that? I can hear her scream.

Chapter 2 Yume's childhood

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the creator of the characters…I just play with them.

Also I hope I have Harry's personality right. He grew up with Sev so that means he is at least sarcastic but being a fox he has some fun in him, and also Suiyaku loving him like a father and then put in the element that Harry would be spoiled by him…Its hard to figure it out!

20 years old

"Sui!" A voice called out, making said man turn around rolling his eyes.

"Yume where the hell have you been!? Your lessons where supposed to start ages ago!" The man fumed, glaring at the child as Yume came to a stop in front of him.

Yume huffed as he came to a stop in front of his teacher and grinned at him. "I was getting you prezzies!"

Suiyaku glared down at the child. " 'I was getting your presents' is the correct way to say your sentence."

Now it was Yume rolling his eyes. "Sorry Sir."

Suiyaku nodded while he looked down at the kit. "Now, why were you getting presents?"

Yume grinned and held out his hand. Suiyaku looked at the deferent roots that he held. "Its for you! Your birthday is today!"

Suiyaku looked at the grinning boy and his dirty blue jinbei* and the corners of his mouth lifted up a little and he patted the boy on his head, in-between his ears. "Thank you, Yume."

Yume's green eyes sparkled and he grinned back at his mentor.

Suiyaku sighed quietly. How the hell did he become like this? He was acting like a parent… to Potter's child no less! As he looked into Lily's--no Yume's-- green eyes, he smiled inwardly. At least Lily's genes seemed to be more dominate now. Yume was certainly feminine enough to be mistaken far away as a girl. Suiyaku looked down at him self and scowled. Unfortunately he seemed also have more feminine looks. He shook his head slightly and got back on task.

"But getting me a present isn't going to stop me from giving you your lessons."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The fox boy pouted.

30 years old

Suiyaku sighed as his black ears twichted in annoyance. "What have you done now, Yume?"

The fox boy huffed and crossed his arms over his muddy clothes. It amazed Suiyaku how a thirty year old looks like he is five. And act like it.

"I didn't do anything Sui! Those humans saw my ears and started to throw mud at me!" He scowled as he pointed to the village that was near the forest they were staying in.

Suiyaku glanced at it, and noticed some children who where at the edge of the forest. Thank Merlin that the children where told about the 'Demons' who lived in the forest.

"Humans are not all evil sometimes…" Suiyaku told him.

Yume looked at him and sneered, much like Suiyaku himself, the man thought.

"Humans have this lame idea of being prejudiced against things they don't know about."

"But-"

"Yume, your father was a human," Suiyaku told him sternly. "Even though I cannot see why your mother wanted him, she loved him enough to have you."

Yume was looking at his feet now.

"Everyone is a little bit prejudiced…that is how we are raised."

Yume looked confused, "What do you mean?

"Well… most of the poor people, hate the rich."

"What about in our original time?"

"There too," Suiyaku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing when he hit one of his ears. "We still have to deal with being prejudice and there are still people who hate others for what they are. "

"Okay, Suiyaku," Yume sighed out.

"So, even though they threw mud at you, you are not to recuperate. Show them that your not like them."

Yume nodded and looked back at the human boys.

"They're still stupid…"

60 years old.

Yume looked at up at Suiyaku with his hands under his chin. "Suiyaku…did you love my mother?

Suiyaku looked down at the boy in surprise. Suiyaku had just finished his lesson for the day and had dismissed Yume. Usually Yume would run off and play but not today it seems. Suiyaku hesitated, how should he answer?

"Yes… I suppose, but now I see that it was more of a school crush."

Yume blinked his bright green eyes at his teacher, "Did you tell her?"

Suiyaku shook his head, his long hair flying. "No we had a fight and it ended badly…though if I did I might be your father instead," he smirked. "Wouldn't that be strange?"

Yume just looked at him, tilting his head, "Well you certainly seem like one."

Suiyaku raised his eyebrows and looked away, a ting of red appearing on his cheek. "Well I have always wanted to have a child."

"Thanks kinda strange, considering that you hate to teach," Yume smirked at him, his fluffy tail waving behind him.

Suiyaku glared at the boy. "I don't like to teach dunderheads."

"But that's who you have to teach, so they won't become a dunderhead," Yume sing-songed laughing.

"I blame the parents."

Yume rolled his eyes in amusement. "And so your children are going to become super smart?" he pouted, "What about me?"

"You're an exception," Suiyaku teased him, "And my children will hopefully be smart if I am a good father."

Yume grinned. "You make a great dad already."

100 years old*

Yume cried out as the small cage he was in was dropped on the floor. He trembled as his captives glared at him. He should have listened to Suiyaku to not stray from him. He was out picking some herbs to use in potions, when human's had found him. He started to scream for help when they had gagged him. Thankfully he got it off later.

He sniffed as his tail hugged him around his waist, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Awwww look at the little freak! He's crying!" One of the human's jeered as he noticed the tears.

The others started to laugh and one of them kicked the cage, causing the kitsune to cry out once more.

"Ah, shut up!" One of them growled.

"Wonder how much we'll get for him?"

"Bound to be a lot." On of them said as he stroked his beard. "He looks feminine enough for a brothel…some men would like him…"

Some of the other's laughed. "I can see what you mean boss!"

"How about we play with him before we sell him?" One of the men asked.

Yume froze, his ears flattening on his head, as some of the men started look over at him with leering grins.

"Nah…we'd get more money it we leave him innocent!"

'Suiyaku!' Yume thought hysterically as he curled into himself more, as the men laughed. He heard an explosion out side and his widened eyes turned to the door.

Screams started to be heard on the outside.

"What the fuck!?" One of the men said as he looked out the window.

Yume stared at the door as he saw black flames burn around the building he was kept in.

"Boss! There's a demon out there!"

"What?! Let me see!" The boss man shoved the man aside.

There was another explosion and shaking that rocked the foundation of the house.

The door crashed opened and the gang of slave traders shuddered as they looked into the furious eyes of a black kitsune.

There was a murderous look on the demons face, making the humans whimper.

"Give me Yume or I will kill every one of you!" The man hissed out as, his fang dripping venom.

One of the minions stumbled backwards and hurried to get the silver kitsune free.

Yume quickly got out and ran over to Suiyaku. "Suiyaku!" He sobbed into the black obi. He felt a hand placed on his head, instilling southing him.

"Let's get you out of here, Yume" Suiyaku whispered.

Yume nodded and clung the fox demon.

As they left Suiyaku looked back at the village of thieves and let his black fire spread, burning the town to the ground.

120 years old

Suiyaku looked down at the 10 year old looking boy in his arms. Ever since the boy had been kidnapped he had been making sure that no one would try to get him again. He became very protective and hated Yume to be out of his sight for more then ten minutes.

Yume didn't complain, in fact he had welcomed it, scared at the chance of being sold as a sex slave. Suiyaku knew that he should not keep Yume to himself, but if Yume got captured again, Suiyaku didn't know what would happen to the town or in fact the country.

Yume shifted in his arms, sighing as he snuggled up closer to his father his tail wrapping around one of his wrists.

Suiyaku held him tightly, watching the rain out side the cave.

Unfortunately, Yume's idea of a good human, had been wiped out, and sadly was frighten whenever he saw a human male coming toward him. Suiyaku snorted softly at the thought. It seems that Yume was fine with the human women he would see in the town, when Suiyaku went to get some food.

The 19 year old looking kitsune shifted, hugging the boy tighter to him.

No one will take Yume away from him.

149years old

'What was that?' Yume thought as he looked up in the sky. There was some flashes of light that started to appear on the sky. He tugged on Suiyaku's hair to wake him up.

They had just been up all night as they looked for some potion ingredients and had just collapsed in a heap dead, tired in a cave they had found. Suiyaku had fallen asleep fast

Suiyaku woke up feeling a tug on his hair. He blinked tiredly at Yume and glared.

"What?!"

Yume looked at the light blue sky. It seemed that there where some things falling from the sky. One of the strange lights was coming toward them and Suiyaku quickly sprang up, grapping Yume and ran out of the cave.

Hearing no bang or anything else that would seemed to have blown up, Suiyaku and Yume cautiously went over to their resting place.

There was something shiny in the cave.

"Suiyaku…What is that?" Yume whispered tentatively edging closer to the shard.

"Don't touch it!" Suiyaku bit out. He walked to the opening and squatted down. Tentatively, he touched the shard and when nothing happened, pulled it out of the ground. Noticing another shard close by, he grabbed that one to.

Yume was holding onto Suiyaku's obi, looking at the shards with interest. "It's so pretty!"

"I think its might be a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Suiyaku said sighing, his ears flatting in annoyance.

Yume blinked his bright green eyes. "So?"

"Demons are going to be after it." Suiyaku groused as he stood up. "That means their going to be after us."

"So let's leave it."

Suiyaku shook his head. "Then other demons are going to become stronger." He sighed. "We have to find the rightful owners of it…Damn!" Suiyaku said scowling. "What kind of idiot broke the Jewel of Four souls!"

Somewhere, Kagome sneezed.

Yume looked at one of the Jewel shards, and trembled a little.

They will have to face humans on their journey. He looked up at Suiyaku and ceased trembling. Everything will be alright.

After all, Suiyaku was with him.

* * *

Should tell you all that my chapter's aren't usually this long.

Can you imagine what's going to happen between Suiyaku and Inuyasha when he want's to mate with Yume!? *giggles* So much fun to write…

*I was looking up suitable clothes and found this. I have no idea if they had them in 17 or in the 1800's but thought it was fine for my story. If you don't know what it is, Google it and you'll see what I am talking about.

*I don't know how long demons stay with their parents because all the demons in Inuyasha have lost their parents young. So Suiyaku will stay with Harry for awhile.

Also sorry that Harrys/Yume's childhood is short. I need him grown up to meet Inuyasha so they can defeat Naraku. Maybe more chapters before that's done? Wait it might be even more. Damn! This is going to be a long story…longer then I thought…

Right not I am watching School Rumble on Hulu! ^-^


	3. The half Demon Inuyasha

Thank you for all for reviewing! I got so many reviews about that flamer too! ^-^ No one liked her it seems. *laughs*

Also I should tell you that I update once a week at the most.

I do try to get their characters correct and to me Kaede seems to be like a grandmother who can kick butt if she has to. Because she's Kikyo little sis, I am pretty sure that she can defend herself to the best of her abilities.

Usmorgan: Suiyaku is just teaching Yume/Harry. He is teaching about the wizerding world and from text books about different types of demons. It will all be explained soon in fact.

Korry: Awww that is so sweet! ^-^ You don't have to apologize for the flamer. I know that not all people are like that so don't worry about it. And I would never do to you what I did to her, just because you are bi.(That's what I got from what you said. If this is wrong, please tell me.) All I was stating was that she shouldn't think that reading or writing this is disgusting or wrong. I am sure she must be a nice person to some people (Not to me apparently *laughs*) And I believe that there is some good in all people. Unfortunately it wasn't a distressing experience at all…It was kinda fun! Ahhhh…now my weird self is coming out…

And my boyfriend and I had a wonderful night. He was all cuddly!^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So you can't sue me suckers!

Chapter 3 The half Demon Inuyasha

Suiyaku sneered at a boy who was looking at them in fear, happy that the boy ran away. Normally he would use a glamour on himself, but they had heard that Inuyasha was also part demon, and he seemed to be known pretty well in this area. The man snorted, oh he had heard a lot about this Inuyasha person.

He looked down beside him as he felt a hand clasp his. He wouldn't dare leave Yume alone and had spelled the boy, invisible. It should work for an hour or two, but right now he was asking people if they had seen Inuyasha and so far no luck.

"Who are ye?"

Suiyaku turned around at the sound of an old women's voice. She was shorter then him and had an eye patch over one of her eyes. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It is not every day that a half demon, comes this way, and speaks of Inuyasha," she said frowning at him.

"I was wondering if the half demon Inuyasha is here," Suiyaku said with a raised eyebrow, as he tightened his grip on Yume's hand.

Her eyes seemed to glare and scrutinize him more. "And what do ye want with him?"

Suiyaku hesitated and narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could trust her. He listened to his gut and held up a shard. "I was wondering if he was the one looking for these?"

Her eye winded in shock. "Ye have part of the jewel?" She looked him up and down. "Come to my hut, and we'll see what we can do."

Suiyaku sighed, thankful that they wouldn't have to deal with this jewel nonsense any longer. He tugged on Yume's hand and walked with the old women to what seemed to be the outskirts of the small village.*

After walking in the small hut, she motioned for them to sit down.

"Ye can cease the spell ye have on the child now," Kaede told them as she got out some tea to make.

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes at her before waving his hand, making Yume come into view.

Yume looked at her in confusion, as his silver ear twitched. "How did you know about me, ma'am?"

She snorted and gave a cup of tea to Suiyaku. "It's easy child, I am a priestess that is why, and my name is Kaede." She shook a finger at him. "We'll have none of this 'ma'am' in this home."

Yume smiled a little, "Sorry Kaede."

She nodded her approval and sat down. "Now why do ye have the shards?"

"We found them a year ago and have been trying to get them back to their rightful owners," Suiyaku told her, as he thought at what keep them so long, "We would have got here sooner, but we have got into fights with all these different demons--"

"Suiyaku whooped them good!" Yume said happily, as his tail wagged.

"Yume!" Suiyaku said sternly, "What have I told you about interrupting a person while they talked?"

"But you did that when that last demon keep talking and talking and talking," Yume said with a huff.

"That was different," he chastened him. Suiyaku looked back at Kaede and saw her trying to hold in a smile. "We have heard about this half -demon who is trying to find all the jewel shards, who is traveling with this priestess."

"Ye have heard correct," the old women said as she took a sip of her tea. "After Kagome had accidentally spilt the jewel into shards--"

"So that's who did it," Suiyaku muttered scowling. "Baka."

"And you told me to not to interrupt," Yume smirked at him, as Suiyaku glared.

"--I sent Kagome with Inuyasha to retrieved them."

"You SENT them?" Suiyaku asked with a raised eyebrow. When she nodded, he glared at the wall. "Shit, now we have to find them!"

"Actually ye don't have to look for them," Kaede told them. "They usually come back here, and they have left about three weeks ago. They should be back soon."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow. "Why do they come back? I would have expected them to not keep coming back here."

Kaede heisted, wondering if she could trust him. "Kagome is not from our time, and she has to go back home sometimes."

Suiyaku snorted at that. "If she really cared then she would have stayed in this time, not go back to her own world." He looked at the old women. "We are from another time too, so do not expect me to sympathize with her much," He sneered.

"She does have her family to go to and also school," Kaede sighed, sometimes she wondered that herself. Then looked at the two demons in interest…so they were from another time as well…

"Oh well, I can see that it would be hard for her family to accept demons," Yume said as he snuggled next to Suiyaku. He yawned and fell asleep soon after.

Suiyaku smirked. "I told him to not stay up late." He stroked the thick braid of hair that Yume currently had his hair in. Suiyaku looked back up at Kaede. "Please forgive him, he had wanted me to tell him stories, even after I told him to go to bed."

Kaede smiled and gazed down at the sleeping demon. "That is fine, but what he said is unfortunately wrong about Kagome's family," Suiyaku looked at her questionably. "She has told them and they have even seen Inuyasha."

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes. "You mean that this Kagome broke the jewel, keeps going back to her time instead of just staying here, and she didn't think that the lives of hundreds of people are not more important then going to her time?! And she could have told her family about what she has done!?" Suiyaku tried to calm down so he wouldn't wake up Yume. "As for the school reason, I am pretty sure that she can retake the school year or her parents could hire a tutor!"

Kaede sighed in defeat. "There are strange things about the girl, but I never questioned her reasons before."

Suiyaku rolled his eyes and went back to stroking Yume's hair. "She sound's like an idiot."

Kaede nodded sadly and begin to stand up. "Ye may stay hear if ye like, I have to go find some herbs for the village children."

"I don't know," Suiyaku told her, "If it is safe, we will go stay in the forest."

"Do not worry, ye are safe here, no one will harm ye." Kaede told him with a smile.

Suiyaku nodded and rose up, caring Yuma in his arms. "Thank you Kaede"

A few days later

Inuyasha glared at the brunette. "Kagome you better hurry up if you don't want to be left behind!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! I had to get my brush!" Kagome yelled. She huffed and stomped out of the forest, going to Kaede's hut.

"Oh Inuyasha, it wouldn't have taken that long for you to have waited a little," Miroku told him, he saw a women pass by and had a new interest already.

The silver haired teenager glared at Kagome's back. "I know it doesn't take that long, but still, she takes too long for other little things too! She's so annoying! What about when she made us look for a flashlight that she doesn't even use!?"

Sango glared at Miroku and turned to the half demon. "I have to agree with you this time Inuyasha." She looked at Kagome worriedly as she stalked towards the hut. "She's becoming more of a burden then a friend."

Shippo ran after his 'mother'. "I don't notice anything," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well let's go to the village, we'll talk about this later," Sango said sighing.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, I don't want to go and deal with her right now," he told them as he glared at Kagome's back once more, then bounded into the forest.

Sango looked at the slowly retreating back of Inuyasha. Going to the monk she grabbed one of his ears and dragged him to Kaede's hut. "Let's go, you perverted monk."

"But Sango, she was going to have my children!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sango said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in one of the tree's at the end of the forest. He glared at Kagome who was talking to Sango. At first he thought that she might be his mate, he was certainly attracted to her and she smelled fine, but then her smell spoiled. He snorted at the thought. How could smell spoil on a human?

She was really starting to get on his nerves and he was not liking it. He sighed and looked at the sky, enjoying the breeze and the sun. "At least the day is beautiful."

He stilled and sniffed. There was this scent… Inuyasha started to sniff (Much like a dog) and jumped down from the tree and started to walk towards that wonderful scent.

* * *

Yume sleepily opened his eyes and saw the trees over head. Yume looked around and spotted Suiyaku sitting next to a tree. He smiled and went over to him and bent down.

Suiyaku was laying next to the tree, fast asleep. Yume giggled at the sight of the man sleeping. "Waky waky, the sun is up!"

Suiyaku opened one eye and gave a full fledged glare at the boy in front of him. "Die."

Yume smiled and poked the man on the side. "That doesn't work on me no more!"

A black eye opened and glared at him once again. "I'll kill you."

Yume giggled. "Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

When there was no answer, Yume pouted and stood up to his five feet and three inches. "Fine! I'll just go to Kaede and speak with her!" he huffed and walked away from the man.

Humming, Yume danced along to the woods, as his tail wagged behind him. As he was just leaving the woods he heard something snap. Thinking it was Suiyaku, Yume smiled and turned to the sound, and froze.

There was a man behind him. He had long sliver hair with dog ears on his head. He was wearing a red hakama and a sword on his hip.

Yume started to breath heavily and backed away from the man. Men are scary, except for Suiyaku. Suiyaku isn't scary, he protects him from the evil in this world. Yume started to look around frantically, looking for his protector. "S-Sui!"

Suiyaku opened his eyes and growled, springing up from the shade. He ran towards the end of the forest and jumped out into the sunlight. "YUME!!"

He spotted Yume with a boy walking towards him. Glaring at the boy, he jumped in front of him and gave the boy a murderous glare.

"What do you think your doing to Yume!?"

* * *

Yeah… a cliffy. Sorry about that. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I have a cliffy in The King of Shiro to. *sweat drops*

I hope I got their personalities right…sigh…if not then…I am sorry.

*From what I remember in the anime and the manga, It seems that Kaede lives away from other people but is still and active member in society. If this is wrong…she moved.

Thank you for reading!

This was the betad by the wonderful Kellegirl. Right now she burned her hand…I hope you feel better soon.


	4. All together now

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! ^-^ I noticed that I kept getting reviews and started to fell guilty. But I had to deal with Finals! And all of the other stuff that I had to deal with… Also I hope I did okay… Kinda worried that I went to fast.

**Important! Unfortunately I will have to take around a week off updating on the last week of May. (Yes I know I haven't updated in awhile anyways but that should change during the summer) Anyway, My cousin is getting married and we have to drive across uhhh…around four states. I have no idea if I can get the wonderful internet there or not, but I will still be typing the chapters. I am so sorry for that.**

Chapter 4 A fight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I don't even have a hundred dollars much less that hundreds of millions of dollars that these authors have.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he went towards the smell that was calling towards him. It was getting stronger and he couldn't really think straight the closer that he got. That's when he saw him: his mate. He was walking in the sunlight, his hair shining in the light. He looked to be around 13 years old and had the most adorable fox ears on his head. They were silver and they seemed to be in stark contrast with his long black hair. When he noticed the boys tail, swinging with his motions, Inuyasha stood transfixed at the sight.

He moved forward into the light to get a better look at his mate, and didn't notice when a twig cracked underneath his feet.

The boy turned around with a smile on his face that had Inuyasha basking in the sight.

Then there was a look of fear that appeared on his face. And the boy backed away from him calling out a name, his voice trembling in fear.

Inuyasha looked at him in confusion and was about to say something when a man came out of the forest in front of him

"What do you think you're doing to Yume!" snarled the man as he moved in front of his mate.

Inuyasha glared at him but didn't answer. He moved his gaze to… 'Yume' it seemed.

Those green eyes widened and he started to tremble, moving closer to Sui...one word started to pound at his skull…

"Mate…" came the whispered word from the young boy's lips.

Suiyaku's eyes widened when he heard that word that Yume had said. He narrowed them at the boy in front of him, before glancing at Yume. Well he didn't care if he was Yume's mate or not; the boy was scaring him, so he did the best action he could think of: he punched the other boy in the stomach.

"SHIT!" The boy shouted as he doubled over in pain. "What the hell did you do that for, you weirdo!" The silver haired boy growled out, as he tried to get up.

Suiyaku cracked his knuckles over him and gave him a death glare. "Because I took one look at you and knew you were an idiot. And you didn't answer me when I asked what you were doing with Yume."

Inuyasha gasped for breath as he stumbled onto his feet. "I wasn't doing anything to him!" He barked at the man.

Suiyaku ignored him, not before kicking him in the stomach and sending him into a tree, then turned to Yume. "Are you sure he's your mate?"

Yume started to fidget with his clothes and nodded his head, a light pink spreading across his face.

Suiyaku looked back at the male behind him who was gasping and yelling at him. Suiyaku didn't really care what he was saying, just knew that he had frighten Yume, even though the boy didn't know why…maybe he should stop hurting Yume's mate... And maybe he could use the other boy could help Yume's fear of men… He glared at dog boy once more, causing the male who was staggering towards him to glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Suiyaku was about to answer him when a screeching sound reached his ears, causing him to wince.

"INUYASHA!"

The boy in front of him winced too. "Shit! I thought she had left already!"

Yume looked at the boy in astonishment. He was Inuyasha?

Suiyaku shuddered at the implications of this. Yume is going to mate with…with…this mutt! Suddenly he had a flash of Sirius and shuddered. These two together would not be wise…

A brown hair girl barreled out into the scene before them. "Inuyasha! Where the hell did you go! Kaede says there's someone who wants to meet us and says they have part of the Jewel!"

Yume whimpered as her voice grated on his eardrums.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I was having a conversation with someone!"

Kagome's face started to go red. "SIT!"

To Yume's surprise, Inuyasha was thrown to the ground in an instant. He felt himself to take a step towards the teenager…but stopped as he hesitated, not getting far.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up, rubbing his head as he glared at the girl. "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome huffed and turned around spotting Yume along with Suiyaku, and she quickly put on her 'nice girl' face.

"Hello! I'm Kagome!" She walked towards them and smiled down at Yume. "What's your name?"

Yume didn't answer and moved to stand behind Suiyaku.

"Wow," the man muttered as he looked her over.

Kagome looked over at Suiyaku in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, its just that Yume thinks you're scarier then _that_," he said pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffed at being called a 'that' and then looked at Yume with confusion in his eyes. Why would he be scared of him? Inuyasha winced at that question. Probably saw him slay a demon or something of the like. He looked over Yume and decided that it must be that…there's no way that kid could handle seeing someone killed in front of him.

Kagome on the other hand looked confused and strained a smile. "So who are you?"

"We're the ones who have part of the Shikon jewel."

Inuyasha, still on the forest floor, looked up sharply at that admission.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Kaede's hut never seemed to be that small until the whole group was inside. Suiyaku had Yume on his lap, and Inuyasha glared daggers at the older male…who just smirked.

Yume looked around the room and snuggled into Sui's chest. There was a monk, a demon slayer who was glaring at the monk*, a red fox demon kit, the scary girl and…here he blushed lightly…his m-mate, who was sitting next to Sui.

Suiyaku sighed and dug around in one of the bottomless bags, pulling out a vile. "Here, this should help with your wounds, dog boy."

"Don't call me dog boy!" Inuyasha glowered at him.

Suiyaku rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine," he said shrugging his shoulders. "If you don't want it, then I'll just put it back."

"Wait!"

Suiyaku smirked inwardly and handed him the potion.

"What does it do?" the dog asked as he sniffed the vial.

"It'll heal you, if I had hurt you earlier."

Inuyasha looked at it thoughtfully….'would this really help?' He glanced up at the older male and took the vial from him. He took a swing and started to choke on the vial stuff.

"What kind of bullshit is this?" He rasped out. "Your trying to poison me!"

Yume saw the smirk that appeared on his father's face before becoming stern once more.

"Now why would I do that? I was only helping you heal from that thrashing that I gave you." Of course he could have given him the flavored vials but how else was he supposed to have fun? Suiyaku smirked. He needed to make a point with the boy before he got to haughty.

Before doggy boy could argue with me, Kaede broke in. "Calm down Inuyasha!" She gave him a pointed look and when he didn't say anything more, Kaede nodded and leaned back. "Now all of ye are here for the purpose of the Jewel shards."

"Excuse me Kaede," The monk interpreted. He glanced at the two newcomers before looking back. "I would like to clear up some thing's before we get started."

Kaede nodded and looked at both groups and nodded toward Inuyasha's group. "Why don't ye introduce yourself first."

Sango was the first one to talk. "Hello, my name is Sango and I am a demon slayer." She smiled warmly at the sliver fox in front of her, noticing that he was looking at Kirara. "And this here is Kirara, my pet cat demon."

Kirara looked up at the boy in front of her and jumped from Sango's arms and walked up in font of Yume. She gazed at him, making Yume look at her worriedly. Kirara jumped onto Yume's lap and snuggled up to him meowing and demanded to be petted.

Suiyaku smirked at the shocked look Yume had, before he begin to pet Kirara. "It's nice to meet you too, Kirara." Yume said softly.

Miroku smiled and looked at Yume, not noticing that the boy leaned away from him. "My name is Miroku and I'm a monk who has joined this lovely group, trying to find someone to have my child-"

Sango quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and laughed nervously at the stunned looks of the two others. "Shut up!" Sango hissed in his ear, then looked sheepishly at the two. "Sorry, he's an idiot."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and crossed his arms. It seemed like he was hitting on Yume and that is _not_ going to happen.

Shippo bounced up and into Yume's arms. He looked at the snaring face of Suiyaku before shuddering in fear and looked up into the calm green eyes of Yume. "Hi! I'm Shippo! A fox demon like you!" Shippo looked at them both closely. "I don't think I have seen fox's like you before though…"

Yume had tensed when Shippo bounced into his lap, but quickly relaxed. Shippo was only a little boy still and he wouldn't have to worry about him much. He lifted him up and sniffed him. He smelled like a cousin if that makes any sense, and he swore to take care of the little tike. "Hello Shippo…" He said softly. Shippo gazed at him a little bit and grinned.

"Do you have any sweets?" Shippo asked, sniffing at the boy. He could smell it!

Yume nodded and pulled out some that Suiyaku had given him at the last village, placing a treat in Shippo's little hands.

"Don't spoil him, Yume," Suiyaku sighed out.

Yume grinned but continued to give Shippo some more treats. "But you spoiled me Sui."

The rest of the group looked at the stern half-demon in surprise. The man didn't look like he _could _spoil anyone.

Suiyaku looked at the rest of group and spotted Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a love struck face. The man narrowed his eyes. _That_ would have to change soon. He coughed, getting her attention. "And you are?" He knew who she was but it was better for dramatics.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha as someone coughed and turned to look at the older fox demon as he asked who she was. She almost glared at the man, before really looking at him. Hmmmm…if she played her cards right… she needed to wipe away his first impression of her first and smiled at him warmly. "Hi! I'm Kagome as you already know! And I am the reincarnation of Kikyou, the priestess."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow at her, and leaned forward a bit, much to Kagome's excitement. "So you really are…"

Kagome nodded eagerly.

"…the idiot who broke the Jewel of Four Souls, and might destroy the human race." Suiyaku deadpanned.

Kagome glared at the man. "Inuyasha was shouting at me to shoot the arrow! I have never used one before!" she shouted as she pointed to the half demon who looked affronted.

"Because he had the Jewel! Do you know how much trouble it would have caused it the Jewel would be in his possession!" Dog boy yelled to her.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha, but gave Suiyaku a triumphant look.

Suiyaku just looked at her and sighed. "How long were you here, before the demon got the Jewel from your inadequate hands?"

Kagome's face slackened and tried to think. "Uh…"

"You were here for around a week.*" Inuyasha said sighing as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you might have remembered that Kagome."

Kagome glared him, before huffing and twisting around and attempted to flatter him. "Well, yes about a week." She smiled softly and looked at the man. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Suiyaku sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why am I surrounded by morons?" Before anyone could say anything to that Suiyaku lifted his head and glared at the teenager. "You could have been practicing your archery, Baka! Also Kikyou had to practice her archery too! What, did you think that you would have the same skills as Kikyou just because you were her reincarnation?"

Kagome sputtered and glared at the man then looked at the look of fear in the other boy's eyes. Shit. This was not what she wanted to happen yet.

Kaede decided to speak up. "I think ye have all ready meet Inuyasha, yes?"

Suiyaku nodded and glared at the dog boy who glared back. "Oh we have meet…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well you know who we are, who are you?"

Suiyaku glared at the group. He didn't know if he could trust these people yet, but he would have to so that Yume can get together with Inuyasha…though if he had his way, he wouldn't have anyone take Yume away from him, but figured he could torture his son's mate for the rest of his life. And he had to make sure that dog boy was suitable for Yume. Just because they were mates didn't mean that he wasn't going to make sure that Yume would be okay with Inuyasha.

"My name is Suiyaku and I am a black fox demon." his tail and ears twitched, in a conformation.

Sango gasped lightly, as her eyes winded, "You're a black fox! There's not many of your species left!"

Suiyaku looked at her with a raised eyebrow. At least someone in that group was smart. "I mostly deal with potions, that can be used in healing, used as weapons, killing and other things."

Miroku looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mead 'other things'?" He asked.

"Lubrication is one of them."

Everyone but Shippo and Kagome blushed and coughed, causing Suiyaku to smirked. "But I can also use them to give you luck, transform you into another person, and like I said before: Other things." He glared at them and crossed his arm after telling them that. "I can also fight and have trained myself to expect the unexpected."

The whole group was starting to think that this was their lucky day. To find someone who can heal them and also to have a great fighter on their team, would be wonderful. Sango looked at the boy on Suiyaku's lap. He was very pretty and looked adorable holding Kirara in his lap. Shippo had fallen asleep with a piece of candy in his mouth, that was entertaining to say the least. The boy reminded her of he own brother, Sango sobered up a bit at that thought.

"What's your name?" She asked, leaning forward a little. Everyone looked at the boy and was waiting for his answer.

Yume looked up nervously at Sui and drew in a breath. "My name's Yume."

Sango smiled kindly at Yume. "What kind of demon are you? I haven't seen any demon like you around."

Yume smiled tentatively at her. "I'm a silver fox, there's not a lot of us left though." Sango looked momentary saddened at him, as if she was sad that he was mostly alone, and so he thought to cheer her up. "But I have Sui with me!"

Suiyaku smirked at the look he was given from Sango. "Also I should tell you all…" he hesitated, wondering if he should tell them their secret. Well better to tell them sooner then find out later, he thought out. "That we are both wizards."

There was a silence the swept into the hut.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the others "What's that supposed to mean? I never heard of wizards before. Are you like that witch that wanted my soul?"

Suiyaku rolled his eyes. 'Probably wanted her soul that she could die or something.' He looked down at Yume who scooted away from the manic and mentally growled. "Of course there are Wizards! Muggles don't know about us." He sniffed liked his friend Lucius would do in this situation. "There are good witches and good wizards just like there are good people and evil people," he gave her a sneer that even his fellow teachers would be afraid of. "How nice that there are still people like you in whatever time you came from."

Kagome flushed and spoke back. "You don't know what your talking about! How do you even now that I come from a different time!"

Suiyaku looked up at the roof in expiration. "I didn't know that there is such idiotic people that exists!" He glared at her and raised a finger. "Hopefully I can simplify for you. I could have known you were from a different time because of 1: Your dress. There are no clothes like this in this time." He looked at her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you are from the red light district."

Kagome flushed once more and hugged her knees closer to her… Sure her friends had told her that her dress wasn't acceptable, but she liked her school girl uniform!

Suiyaku smirked once more at her. "2: You hadn't thought that Kaede could have told us? When we told her that we were looking for you to give your group the jewel shards?"

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, acting like a child.

"Also considering that people have been talking about you all over the demon world, I would have thought that you would realized that word travels fast," The black Kitsune sneered.

"Now now, Suiyaku why don't you clam down and we'll get through this." Kaede said trying to not get her hut damaged. She didn't want to have to deal with a destroyed hut, just because of a little spat.

Suiyaku huffed and glared at Kagome. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a jewel shard. "I guess it doesn't matter what you small brain has thought of while you destroyed the Jewel of four souls-"

Kagome gasped in outrage.

"And I thought of just returning you the shards and we get back on our lives but…" Suiyaku glanced at Yume. "Unforeseen consequences has occurred, I believe we have to join you."

Yume's eyes winded and looked at Suiyaku in shock. "Sui…"

"Yume…you have to trust--"

Yume started to tremble and put down Kirara and Shippo so they wouldn't get jostled. He twisted around and looked at Suiyaku with hurt in his eyes. "Sui…I can't…I'm not ready…"

Suiyaku sighed, wishing this was easier. "Yume…you have to understand…"

Yume shook his head franticly, and put his hands over his ears. "I can't Suiyaku!" He scrambled out of Suiyaku's lap and he started to back to the door slowly shaking his head, with his hands still over his ears. "NO! No, Suiyaku you can't! I don't want to go!"

Suiyaku glared at him. "Yume! I now this is hard but-"

Yume looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Suiyaku…I thought you were my protector…"

Suiyaku glanced towards Inuyasha briefly. "You have more then one now…"

"NO! No no no no no! Why are you doing this! I hate you!" Yume shouted, tears falling, and he ran out the door, not hearing the calls of Sango, Kaede or Inuyasha, nor noticing Suiyaku's wince at those three words.

Kaede looked at Suiyaku, who had his head down, with his hair covering his face, as the rest of the group went after him. "It must have been hard on ye."

Suiyaku laughed hollowly. "I have to…do what is best from him."

Kaede nodded and sipped her tea. "He doesn't hate ye…he just needs to have some adjustments."

Suiyaku nodded and took a sip of his tea. He just hoped that Yume would forgive him in the long run.

* * *

Yume stumbled as he wept, almost falling over a log. How could Sui do that to him? He didn't understand what was going on! He gasped as he fell down, and sniffed a little.

"Yume?" Came a voice from behind him.

Yume gasped once and looked behind him, and came face to face with Sango. He quickly got up and ran--straight into a tree. Yume collapsed and started to cry, a look of embarrassment on his face. Could this day get any worse?

"Please…leave me alone Ma'am…" Yume mumbled, as he sniffed.

He heard a rustling sound and felt a hand on his head. Yume looked up with watery eyes and looked at Sango. She smiled and looked at the forest. "I don't know what has happened to you before we met but…"

She turned her eyes back towards him. "You seem like a strong boy, right?" She asked.

Yume wiped his eyes and nodded. "But Sui, he's asking…too much." His silver ears were flattened on his head. "I don't know…what to do!"

Sango didn't say anything for a while. "Do you trust Sui?"

Yume nodded his head frantically as he looked up at her. "He's all I have!" He looked down at the forest floor, nibbling his lips. "I trust him with my life." he whispered.

"Then maybe you don't trust him as much as you thought."

Yume gasped and glared at Sango as if she was strange. "I do! I do!"

Sango smiled and ruffled his hair. "Then maybe you should trust him with this to. He must be doing this for a reason."

"I know why he's doing this," Yume mumbled. "I just don't want to do this…"

Sango sighed and picked him up from the floor. "Sometimes…you have to do things you don't want to, in order to live life." She glanced at the demon boy and smiled a little when she noticed him nodding a little and reached out her hand. "Come on…lets go to your father, he must be worried."

Yume sighed and reluctantly took her hand.

Yume spotted Suiyaku sitting in front of Kaede's hut. He seemed to be gazing at the sunset. Yume approached him slowly. "Sui?" he asked.

Suiyaku didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even move.

Yume fidgeted with his clothes. "Sui…I'm sorry. I-I was an idiot and…" Yume started to cry when he didn't get any response from him. "Sui, I'm so sorry!"

Suiyaku sighed and looked at the miserable demon in front of him. He turned toward the boy and opened his arms. Yume gasped and ran towards him and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry too, brat," Suiyaku sighed and patted Yume on the head, "I care about you…and want you to be happy."

Yume nodded and clung tighter. "Let's not fight again, kay?"

Suiyaku smirked into Yume's hair. "I don't think that's possible brat," he sobered up, "If you don't want to go, we wont go."

Yume leaned back and searched into Suiyaku's eyes. "I'll go," He said as he smiled softly. "I can't live my life like this anymore. And how else can I protect you if I am terrified of men?"

"So we'll go?"

Yume nodded and looked up when he heard shouting and cursing as Inuyasha came out of the forest, with mud all over him. "I think this will be the start of a new life."

* * *

Hah! I put the title in there! ^-^ Oh Yume LOOKS 13, but he is not, the same with Inuyasha…he LOOKS 15, but he's not. I wanted to make sure that you now that.

*Suiyaku is more of a think first act last type of person. That's why he didn't kill Inuyasha when he first met Inuyasha.

*I really like Sango for some reason. She doesn't get a lot of screen time in other yaoi fics so I thought…why not put her in this story? She has some really good strengths and I guess you could say I admire her.

*I know Kagome was there for at least a day but don't want to watch the episode to see how long she was there before the jewel shard was taken by that three eyed raven.


	5. Does Kagome Have a mind?

I'm such a bad authoress! *cries* A lot of things happened during my two month break, my mother went to the hospital, had surgery and then had to go again, and then something happened with my school forms so I had to correct that, and all lot of other things. Then…I procrastinated! T-T I was watching anime, then I ordered some more and…and…I'm soo sorry!

IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Oh…flamer… How nice of you to review again! ^-^ I like getting reviews from anyone and your making my review numbers go up! Hope you click on the review button and help me again with that! ^- ^

Also Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! ^-^ I loved them all.

Disclaimer: I wish…I so wish…

Beted by the wonderful, great Kellegirl! Thank you so much!

Chapter 5 Does Kagome have a mind?

Kagome watched Yume playing as she sat on a tree stump deep in the forest, scowling at him in her mind. She was so confused lately, and the new comers were not helping with her plans. At first she thought of using Suiyaku, but that wasn't going to work.

The last time she spoke to the man he shouted at her for eating a plant that he needed. Kagome grumbled at that thought. It wasn't her fault that she was hungry! Inuyasha ate all the food she brought with!

Kagome's brown eyes narrowed on the kid. Maybe…

Well whatever she decided, she was pretty smart that she decided to stay with the group instead of returning home. She smirked, a dark look crossing over her face. After all… she needed to get close to him in order for her plan to work.

* * *

As the group came to the edge of the forest, there was a loud shout and a group of villagers appeared with pitchforks and other sharp gardening tools. The group of travelers looked on wearily as one of the villagers stepped in front of the others, obviously the leader.

He held up a pitchfork in his hands, trembling a little, but he had a fierce look on his face. "We don' need _demons_," The man spat. "comin' to these parts!"

Suiyaku snorted at the presuming group. "Like I want to be associated with you anyway," he snarled as he turned around to go back.

"Wait," Kagome said softly, "We should try to help." 'And this could help with my plan.' She thought smirking inwardly.

Suiyaku rolled his eyes but stayed.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled warmly at the group, causing some of them to loosen their grip on their tools. "What's going on? Is there something we can do to help?"

The leader wavered, but shot a look of suspicion toward the others. "We don' know…" He spoke hauntingly as he glared at Yume and smiled in satisfaction when the boy trembled. He then looked up and shuddered at the two fierce looks on the others with them. "As long as those_things_ don' mess with us."

Inuyasha almost snarled at the look that the man gave toward Yume, and huffed. "I don't think we wanna help you anyways," the teen huffed and crossed his arms, "I'd rather let the lot of you rot."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Speaking the truth hurts," Suiyaku snorted, "I don't partially want to help these people either." He waved his arm to the villagers, who scowled at them and took a threatening step forward but backed off once Suiyaku raised an eyebrow and took a step forward too.

"Knew we couldn'ta trust ye!" The leader spat out.

Suiyaku rolled his eyes, "Says the people who was going to surprise attack us," he sneered, enjoying the reddening face of the men.

Sango sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Now boy's, why don't we find out what is going on, then make a decision."

Yume stiffened and looked up at Suiyaku, eye's pleading. Suiyaku gave him a look, making Yume sigh and nodded, trying hard not to shake.

"We'll go with them," Suiyaku said icily speaking of himself and his charge, "We'll listen to their problems and then see if we want or can help."

Miroku nodded and turned to Sango, "We could get some food as compensation."

Sango huffed and crossed her arms, "And meet pretty girls."

The priest nodded happily before realizing his mistake and gasped in pain when Sango's eyes flashed and hit him upside the head. "Ow! Sango!" he pouted.

Sango just rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Are we going to help them?"

Those golden eyes narrowed and he snorted. "I don't really like the idea of saving their sorry hides."

Shippo ran toward the group of humans and smiled in delight when they cowered. "I don't know what to do, but they seem like cowards to me!"

"Shippo! Inuyasha!" Kagome shirked. She stomped her foot and glared at them both. "We are going to help these people!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why should we?"

Kagome started to turn red. "Inuyasha! SIT!" She screamed.

The demon slammed to the ground, to the shocked onlookers.

"Kagome!" Sango said scandalized, "I know that there are some reasons to do that, but he didn't deserve that!"

The brown haired miko huffed and crossed her arms. "He should help people!"

"It would be understandable for him not to help people who want to attack him!"

Miroku noticed that Inuyasha wasn't getting up and squatted down to check on him. His friend was out cold and didn't seem to be waking up. "Excuse me, Suiyaku," the priest asked, glancing up. Suiyaku turned his black eyes toward him and noticed the boy still on the ground. "I don't know much about healing, so could you see if something wrong?"

Suiyaku nodded and kneeled down trying to find out what was wrong, finally noticing the beads. He lifted a bead up and looked at them in puzzlement. "Why is he wearing restraint beads?"

Miroku was confused, Suiyaku could see. "Never mind, he has a small concussion, I would recommend to go to the village so he should wake up soon,"* he lifted his eyes to Kagome's, "I would also advise you to not do that in the future."

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded, thinking: 'It's not like he could get seriously hurt.'

Miroku nodded and started to lift him, when a hand stopped him.

Suiyaku grinned smugly and motioned for Yume to come to him. He pointed to dog boy, "See Yume? This is what most people call an idiot."

Yume nodded, and gazed at the 'idiot.'

"Idiots' are usually easily to manipulate and-"

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed Yume away from his mentor. "Sorry Suiyaku, but we must get going," she said and turned to Kagome, "Right?"

"Wait!" Suiyaku grumbled. "I don't want to carry dog boy!"

"I'll do it!" Kagome said cheerfully, stepping forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Miroku told her shaking his head. "Suiyaku is right there anyway so….Good luck!" He said joyfully with a wave.

Kagome huffed and walked through the crowd of the confused attracters.

"Bastard!" Suiyaku hissed as the group left without him.

* * *

Yume cuddled next to Sango and listened to the conversation that was going on around him.

Inuyasha at the time was silent and mostly grumbling. He would have liked to have woken up in Yume's arms not in some old man's! Inuyasha grinned inwardly showing his fangs. He was going to have some retaliation in store for the old man soon.

"So you say that you find dead bodies around the village?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"Ye, we find them without hearts, as if they have been ripped out," the village leader said wearily. He glanced at the group and took everything he had not to shudder at those demons. They are just unnatural! They kill and kill and kill! They shouldn't be alive!

"And this happens every morning?" Kagome asked.

The man nodded, "We have found marriageable young men all over the village like that." He sighed heavily. "My son is about to get married soon to a young friend of his." He glanced at the demons and had to hold back his sneer.

"And you want us to be babysitters!" Suiyaku asked horrified at the very idea.

Yume smirked at that. Suiyaku hated anything that had to do with children, except for him of course.

The head man glared at him, but when he received a glare back he quickly backed down. "Well demons are stronger then humans," the middle aged man admitted through clenched teeth, "I want you to protect him from whatever his causing these deaths."

The door to the hut the group was in, opened and a plain looking man walked in and startled when he noticed other people in there. He smiled nervously at the group.

"He-hello?"

His father smiled, "Good, you're here!" he nodded toward the group, "Because of the recent deaths, I have gotten you bodyguards."

The young man blushed. "But father…"

"Now you have to make sure to watch out for these demons," He told him as he narrowed his eyes at Suiyaku who rolled his eyes, thinking that at least the man has some balls to say that.

"Don't worry Sir," Kagome reassured him, "I'll keep them in line."

She never saw the looks her friends gave her.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome…" Sango asked hesitantly after they left the hut. She had waited for Kagome to finish talking to the Leader, while everyone else went to check the area for threats. The son had left to talk to his fiancée about what was going to happen tonight and who was going to protect him. "What was that all about?"

Kagome looked at her in puzzlement, flinging her hair back. "What do you mean?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at the fifteen-year-old. "I mean, when you said that you'll keep our_friends_ in line."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It was just to keep the customer happy of course! It's not like I did anything bad!"

Sango blinked horrified. "You don't think that bad! You just shouldn't have said that! Demon's are not dog's even if they are part dog demon," she muttered the last part then continued, "You just don't do that!"

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes once more, "Whatever, I'm going to find Inuyasha."

The brunette sighed softly, "You're going to apologize? That's great! You –"

"What? No I'm just bored and I wanna talk to him," she said shrugging. The Miko waved and turned to find the dog demon, leaving a gaping woman behind."

"Kagome…" She whispered. "What's happening to you?"

* * *

Yume looked around and smiled happily, his tale waving at seeing the flowers there. Shippo was trying all of his fox tricks on him and so far none of them worked on the other boy. Yume did gaze in awe though, when Shippo showed him an illusion that did look just like Suiyaku, which the little fox had made out of a stick.

The young boy clapped and laughed as Shippo took a bow. The young fox scampered up the slight hill and sat in front of him.

"Do you think I should do the last one to Inuyasha and see what happens?" The fox asked, his ball like tail wiggling in excitement.

Yume was about to answer when wind suddenly made itself known. Shippo however gasped and waved to someone behind him. "Oh, it's Koga!"

The older boy stiffened and looked behind him in fear, scrambling out of the man's reach with Shippo in tow. The newcomer was dressed in furs along with silver and black armor. The man also had brown wolf fur as shoulder plates and had his black hair pulled back in a ponytail along with a headband on his head. His blue eyes focused on the two foxes and his pointed ears twitched. Shippo looked at Yume confused at the reaction he was displaying.

The wolf demon smirked down at the cute boy in front of him. "It looks like Shippo found a friend! Be sure to bother the mutt for me, little fox! My name is Koga, leader of the southern wolf tribe."

"Yume…" Shippo started to say "Koga's a good guy, there's nothing to worry about."

Yume hesitated and glanced toward the other man who was frowning at them. "So you know him, Shippo?" he asked, to make sure.

Shippo nodded and squirmed out of the boy's arms, running toward the wolf demon. "Koga usually only care's about Kagome and tries to beat Inuyasha in a fight."

Koga glared at the name of Inuyasha. "What do you mean _try_, I do beat him! That pup couldn't outfight me with my eyes closed!" He smirked and looked down at the silver fox in front of him. "If you need me to hit some brains into him, just let me know!" He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Though I would like to know who I'm fighting for," Koga told him with a fanged grin.

Yume slowly stepped forward and bowed his head slightly, "M-my name is Y-Yume."

"Hm," Koga voiced in thoughtfulness, "You look pretty cute for a guy."

Yume blushed and with parted lips in shock, took a step back.

Koga grinned, "Don't worry, little kitsune. I like mine with curves."

"He likes Kagome, Yume, so you don't have to worry about him," Shippo said, "You have more to worried about Inuyasha then him."

"Great," Yume muttered and crossed his arms in irritation, causing Koga to smirk showing his fangs, "At least I don't have to deal with two of them."

"Seems I'm getting along with you better than him," Koga said. He looked around. "Have you seen the pup around here?"

Shippo pointed away to the lake. "The village head man wants us to protect his son from a demon who is ripping out the hearts of young men. Inuyasha is keeping an eye on him."

Koga narrowed his eyes when he heard that. "Wait…did you say a demon was ripping out their hearts?"

They both nodded. "W-why? Is there something you know?" Yume whispered.

"I think I know something about it…" Koga said slowly frowning. "Hey, bring me to the mutt, Shippo."

Shippo rolled his eyes and huffed and took hold of Yume's hand. "Koga and Inuyasha have a strange relationship, Yume." He muttered to him.

Yume felt a surge of jealously fill him as, his magic rose up. "What do you mean of a 'strange relationship' Shippo?" He whispered.

Shippo shrugged, "They fight a lot."

Yume's green eyes narrowed at that. Suiyaku often told him that there was a fine line between love and hate. He would have to find out about their relationship later.

* * *

Eh that's it. I do hope I got Kago's personality right though… *starts to worry*

I wish they made an Anime of From Far Away….What a great manga! ^-^ Oh! Did you know that you can read Yaoi on Manga Fox! That just made my day!

*I am not a medical student so I don't know if that is what you're supposed to do, 'kay? So no telling me that it is wrong.


	6. Maybe

Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothin'. And at the end of the day…I still don't own nothin'.

I have just finished watching Sailor Moon, and I had realized that Sailor Moon is like the best heroin I have ever seen. (Well in my point of view) She is not the brightest and cries a lot, but as I was watching the last episode I thought how strong she is. When she found out that Mamo-chan/Darren was dead and that the women responsible for it was the one she was fighting, that had me crying. But then she did everything to save that women in the end. I don't know if something happened to the person that I loved, if I would save them.

I also admire Suiyaku Snape. He's a character that people assume the worst about, then you get to know him, and you just can't hate him. I know this sounds strange but I admire him. He had all those chances to go to the dark side, especially since the saver is the child of his only love, yet he didn't. Both of them inspire me, and I hope to someday create a character that would inspire other people. I want to make a character like them so much, so that other people could feel happiness and hope for the best too.

Listened to Akeboshi while making this! ^-^

Chapter 6 Maybe

Suiyaku looked out from behind a tree as Yume and Shippo left. He had been out picking some plants and also keeping an eye out on those two. He was of course worried when Koga showed up, but seeing that Shippo seemed to know him, he didn't think much of it.

Suiyaku waved his wand and shrunk the items he had gathered, and put them in his bag. He sighed. He still didn't like the fact that Yume's mate was so immature and hotheaded! But then Yume was the opposite of him and they have said that opposites attract…And he needed to do something about those beads the mutt was wearing.

He was just glad that his own mate wasn't around… The man shuddered. He didn't need that kind of distraction for him right now. He turned his eyes toward Yume and kept pace with the others. No he had more important people to worry about.

Inuyasha glowered at the man he was currently watching over. He had said he didn't want to babysit and look where that had gotten him! He grumbled and leaned on the tree he was in. The man was right now telling his soon-to-be wife about his 'babysitters' and she of course had become frightened and had left.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What kind of man wants a woman who runs away like that? The boy sighed and smirked. Yume seemed to be scared, but he would still stand his ground. He was small, but still seemed to be strong in his own way. And sometimes there seemed to be a wave of strong power coming from him…

Inuyasha blinked. Well he wouldn't worry about it much. He didn't think that Yume would like it if he kept pressuring him. Neither would Suiyaku, now that he thought about it. He would have to be careful with that one.

The demon tugged on a bead. And what did that old man mean with these beads anyway? He wondered.

Inuyasha felt a shudder go through him and not too long after, he spotted Kagome. He sighed in exasperation, could his day get even worse?

Kagome looked around with her hand on her hips, trying to find Inuyasha. Where the hell was that mutt now? She put her hands to her mouth and started to call him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled out, "Inuyasha! I know you're around somewhere!"

Inuyasha thought it would be a better idea to not answer and ignored her. Either she would give up, or he would get annoyed and finally come down.

She was starting to become frustrated and was about to yell 'Sit', but didn't really think that would be such a good idea. She needed him alive for her plan to work…wouldn't do to have him dead. She drew in a large a gulp of air and was about to shout out his name again when someone called her name.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and her face lit up. "Oh Koga!"

Inuyasha twisted around; his golden eyes narrowed at the newcomer. It was really him after all.

Koga grinned flashing a fang and raised his hand in a wave. "Yo Kagome. I'm looking for that mutt, have you seen him?"

Kagome scowled a look that shocked Koga for a second, "No I haven't seen him. I thought he was around here somewhere, but apparently not."

"I thought you had that pup well trained by know."

A vain throbbed on the boys head and on his clenched fist.

"Wolf!" He shouted, surprising the two people below him. "I am not someone who can be trained!

Koga quickly recovered from his shock and smirked up at him. "I know, but unfortunately these two only have you for a role model for men," he sighed in fake sadness, "And I don't really trust that monk as a role model, maybe I should go along with the group."

Inuyasha blinked, wondering who he was talking about, until he spotted Yume and Shippo hiding behind a tree. He blushed bright red.

Koga smirked, "Are you that happy to see me?"

"Che, bastard. Like I could ever be happy to see you!" Inuyasha growled out and dropped down, "What the hell are you doing here, anyways you damn wolf!"

Koga snorted, "Like I need a reason to be here?"

The dog demon crossed his arms. "Yes, you do!"

Both of the demons glared at each other, electricity seemed to appear between them.

Shippo and Yume looked on helpless as the two of them started to argue.

Kagome was enjoying the show, 'it's beautiful how much they fight over me', she thought happily.

"Will you two shut up?" Suiyaku shouted, running a hand through his hair, "I can't get any peace and quiet anymore!"

The two others looked over at the newcomer, while Yume broke into a grin and ran toward him, hugging Suiyaku around the waist.

"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked with a glare, while Koga looked over at Suiyaku.

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow, as he ruffled Yume's hair. "You didn't notice me? And I thought you could at least to that."

Inuyasha growled.

"Oh! Is the dog getting angry?"

"Damn you, Suiyaku!"

A snort of laughter stopped their bickering, and Koga slung an arm around the Suiyaku. "I like you!"

Suiyaku froze and slithered out from this unknown man's arm with a look of contempt on his face. "And you are?"

Not letting the man faze him, Koga smirked and pointed a thumb to himself. "Koga, leader of the western wolf tribe!" he leered at the person in front of him, "And who are you, beautiful?*"

Inuyasha gave an unmanly gasp and backed away.

Kagome had an angry look on her face.

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "A guy," he hissed out.

Koga looked shocked, but quickly covered it up. "And I knew that."

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes. "Let's just leave it at that."

"So why are you here anyway," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Not to see you that's for sure," Inuyasha had opened his mouth, but was cut off once more. "Anyway," Koga continued, "I heard that you have a problem in this area, something to do with someone ripping out hearts…" Koga smirked over at the pup, "Seems you have more then you can handle huh?"

"Feh!" the dog demon huffed, "Just get on with it!"

Koga rested on of his hands on his lap. "Recently, while looking for Kagura, I have heard a rumor…" He paused for added affect. "That a demon was going around, looking for young men's hearts…they say that the demon is trying to start an army."

Miroku frowned, "Do you think this could be the work of Naraku?"

Koga nodded, "I think the rumor could be true."

Kagome gasped and looked freighted.

Sango clutched tighter to Kerala. "But…that's impossible! Isn't it?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Suiyaku said sighing, "He has gotten powerful lately."

A haunting laugh resounded throughout their campout. The group quickly got up, looking around for the sound. "I can't believe you figured it out!"

A rush of wind below out and a figure appeared in front of them, gently swaying in the wind.

Koga stood up with his fists clenched, as the others took up stances. Suiyaku just looked bored. "So you've come back to get your ass kicked!"

The women laughed. "As if you could do anything about it!" She turned her eyes toward the others, and covered her mouth with her fan, chuckling. "So I guess you don't want to hear my information about that?" she paused tilting her head.

"So…" Suiyaku asked. He was starting to get tired of all the random people popping up everywhere. "Who are you?"

She smirked down at him. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress," Kagura looked over at Koga, "So it seems that you figured it out, saves me the trouble of having to tell you."

"I'm not the idiot here," Koga shouted, "That's his job!" he growled and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Wolf!"

"Anyway!" Kagura shouted, drowning out Koga's response. "I have been told to give you a message." She flew a little lower. "Naraku wants to meet you at Nara* in a month, that should give you enough time to get there."

Yume gasped and started to tremble, clasping his hands together. His tail wrapped around his left leg and his sliver ears flattened.

Kagura noticed this out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it, instead turning to Suiyaku. "He said that you would know what that would mean."

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes at her. He had thought someone was watching him, but didn't think they had been watching Yume. He clenched his fists and stepped closer to him. "Why should we go there?"

"Naraku has found the rest of jewel shards," Kagura said as she scowled, "Now there is nothing I can do to get free."

The group gasped and they looked at each other. "What are we going to do now?" Kagome whispered.

"It seems we have to go to Nara." Miroku said.

"NO!" Yume shouted, startling them. "I can't go," he whispered, "I just can't."

Suiyaku kneeled down and looked up at Yume. "Listen to me…Harry." Yume gasped and looked down at the man; Suiyaku never used his real name. That just showed how serious he was being. "I'll never leave you alone, and you have the others to watch over you."

Yume nodded and hugged Suiyaku tightly. "Promise?" He whispered.

Suiyaku clung tightly to the boy. "I promise."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Kagome asked with a glare, "I know there was something wrong with you!"

"Kagome!" Sango hissed.

"We'll talk about this later," Inuyasha growled, "Right now we have to find a way out of this mess."

A scream was heard and everyone looked toward the hut next to theirs. It was the headman's hut for the new bride and groom.

"Oh no!" Sango gasped. "We forgot about the boy!"

"Well it seems you have something to do here," Kagura smirked, "I'll leave this to you, bye bye," she said with a wave, flying higher up.

"Hey, don't just leave us!" Koga shouted. She ignored him and flew off. "Damn woman, ignoring me!" He muttered.

There were more screams coming from the hut this time and the villagers came to see what had happen. There already was a large group of people around it.

"This time we should just burn the hut down!" Yelled a villager, as he held an ax.

"No!" the headman ran and stood in front of it, "My son is still in there!"

"He's most likely dead!" called a woman.

"We should protect the village!" growled an older man.

"My son already had died! We should burn the hut along with the demon!"

"Looks like trouble," Suiyaku muttered, "Well we better go help them."

Inuyasha swung his sword out, causing it to transform. "We better start doing our job."

Suiyaku ran toward the mayhem and through the crowd, opening the door. His black eyes widened a fraction. "It's you!"

The man's fiancé, turned to him, a heart in her hand and a crazed grin on her face. "I didn't really think that it would take you so long to figure it out."

She lifted herself off the ground, floating a few inches into the air. "Well I guess I'll be leaving soon."

"Not if I can help it!" Sango shouted, throwing her weapon at the demon.

She dodged, letting the weapon crash into the hut, damaging it. The demon wagged one of her fingers. "Didn't you ever hear of not going into someone's house?"

Inuyasha glared and rushed toward her, "Don't you know that it's rude to take someone's heart?"

She dodged his swing too, and ran towards Suiyaku.

He raised an eyebrow and side stepped away from her. "Why are you attacking me? Shouldn't you attack the one who is attacking you?"

The women looked confused for a seconded but ran after him. "Why…" swing, "Don't…" slash, "Stay…" stab. "…Still!"

Suiyaku snorted and sidestepped another attack. "And make it easy for you?"

Sango wrenched her weapon from where it was stuck and looked around, spotting the villagers and the rest of the group outside the hut.

"Miroku! Get in here and help us!" She shouted.

"But Sango! There's not enough room!"

"So?"

A crash was heard and she turned to see Suiyaku throwing the women out of the hut.

The demon landed and rolled to her knees.

"I'll get back at you!" She yelled. The demon looked around and noticed Yume standing alone. She grinned and ran towards him. "I bet his heart would be worth more to Lord Naraku!"

Suiyaku eyes widened from within the hut. "Yume! Get away!"

A pitter patter of feet and someone jumped in front of the boy. Inuyasha panted a bit and raised his sword. "Don't you dear touch Yume, you bitch!"

The women shrugged. "Fine I'll just take your heart for Lord Naraku!"*

Kagome froze. No! She needed him for her plan to work! She took out her bow for the first time and raised it, her priestess powers rising inside her. "Get away from Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Shippo looked from beneath the building, trying to see what was going on now. He gasped when he saw Kagome's energy rise up and go into the arrow. There were black spots in the normally silvery white energy.

Kagome shot her arrow and watched it travel towards the women, who turned and let it hit her in the stomach.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, then gasped when the demon tore it out of her, letting her

"Heh! You thought that was going to help!" The women grinned once more. Her grin fell and she gasped falling forward. In her back was Inuyasha's blade.

She screamed and kneeled on the ground, trying to get the blade out. "No! I was supposed to be the best!"

A flash of green light enveloped her and she slumped on the ground dead.

The group looked toward the source and saw Suiyaku standing in the doorway. He sneered at the dead body, walking toward Yume and Inuyasha. He stepped on the women's body and grabbed Yume.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, patting the boy down. Finding nothing wrong, Suiyaku sighed in relief and looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you for protecting Yume," He narrowed his eyes. "But don't touch him again." With that he walked away, holding one of Yume's hands.

Sango looked at the flabbergasted look on Inuyasha's face. "Well it seems that man has excepted you."

When they were alone, Severus felt his hand being tightened. Yume smiled up at him. "I'm okay, Severus. Inuyasha saved me."

Severus didn't say anything he just sighed in relief and slid down, kneeling so that he could be face to face with him.

Yume tilted his head. "Severus?"

The fox demon wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him. "Just let me hold you for awhile, Yume." Severus whispered.

Yume nodded and hugged him back. "Take as long as you need."

After the battle with the female demon, they had given their condolences to the village head man and had left the village. They were now heading toward Nara, to confront Naraku. Koga had left to tell his tribe about Naraku and to gather some allies for the upcoming battle.

The group stopped at a lake to eat lunch and also to rest for a little bit.

Yume was humming and watching the water. 'I wonder how this would feel on my feet?' the young boy thought, doing just that. He sighed in happiness as he felt the cooling water on his feet. "Ahhhh that feels soooooooooo good!" he said with a smile.

A chuckle was heard and Yume whipped around, noticing Inuyasha standing behind him.

He froze, his eyes widening and scrambled away. "Uhhh…" He didn't notice before but…Inuyasha's eyes…they showed so much emotion.

Inuyasha looked down in amusement. "It seems that I have gotten used to you doing that," he sighed and sat down next Yume, also putting his feet in the water, "Your right, this water feels good on your skin."

Yume watched the other man for awhile. When nothing was happening, he figured it was safe to enough and put his feet back in the water, however father away.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Yume was freaking out. Inuyasha was just sitting down next to him not saying anything! Is this some kind of ploy? What the hell is going on?

"Hey…"

Yume jumped and looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

Yume blinked, startled. And the only thing that came out of his mouth was a "Huh?"

"You're not hurt from what happened at the last town are you?"

Yume shook his head. "I'm fine," he whispered.

They sat in silence once more trying to figure out what to say.

"Um…"

Inuyasha looked over at the fox demon. "Hm?"

"Wh-why did you save me?" Yume muttered, "I don't understand… why did you save me?"

"Oh that." Inuyasha thought for awhile. "Well I wanted to protect you, stupid."

Yume narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid!" he yelled.

"Could have fooled me!" Inuyasha yelled back, "You're the one who didn't move out of the way when that demon was attaching you!"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'too scared to move'?" Yume groused out.

"Feh!" Inuyasha noised, "Details."

Yume growled, trying to keep his temper in check. Why the heck did he get such a demon for a mate? He looked back at Inuyasha. "But why would you want to protect me?" he wondered.

Inuyasha looked away a light blush on his face and sighed, "It's because I care about you."

Yume gasped and glanced up. "B-But you hardly know me…"

"That's because…your important to me, important to everyone. I care about everyone in this group, even Suiyaku." Inuyasha crossed his arms and. "I may might not know you, but we can start," he glanced down at him, "I would like to know more about you, Yume."

"More about me?"

The teen nodded. "I would very much like knowing more about you."

Yume looked at him in surprise, blinking."Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sure you would like to learn some of my embarrassing moments, or anything bad about me, you would enjoy."

Yume's eyes widened. 'Well it was for blackmail material, but I would enjoy it.' He looked closer at the teen. 'Can he read minds, like Suiyaku?'

"I know! How about I tell you a something of me!" Inuyasha grinned.

Yume looked up at him in wonder. "Like what?"

Inuyasha mused. "Every new moon night I transform into my human form, as all half demons."

Yume looked at him in surprise. "But isn't that dangerous to tell me?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Well I guess, but I trust you. Everyone else knows, and the new moon is coming up soon."

Yume blinked his green eyes and looked at the teen before him. 'Trust?'

"Oh! And I dare you to tell your father! " Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Knowing him, he'll try to kill me on that night!"He huffed. "Stupid old man!"

Yume snorted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha voiced.

The boy started to laugh.

"Yume?"

"You're so weird, Inuyasha."

'I guess…I can start trusting people a little bit more.' Yume sighed. "When I was younger…" He started. "I was kidnapped by human men."

He raised his eyes towards the blue sky. "They where slave traders only they wanted to sell me for something else."

The dog demon didn't say anything, just listened to the story told to him.

"And they started talking about how n-nice it would b-be," Yume stuttered and stopped talking. How could Inuyasha understand the pain, the fear he felt seeing them talk like he was some object? He was so scared thinking that they would kill him, would hurt him like the other men he had come into contact with.

"It's okay."

A black head looked up in confusion.

"You've said enough," Inuyasha told him, he grinned making his eye teeth stand out, "Thanks for telling me a little bit about yourself."

He stood up and wiped his hands on his clothes, and held out a hand for Yume. "We better go, I'm sure people are starting to wonder where we are."

Yume looked at the hand. 'Trust.' Could he trust this person and his group? Well he did tell him of his past, only seemed fair since Inuyasha told him of his weakest time. He glanced up and sighed.

"Okay."

He grabbed the hand.

I can stop making Yume a wimp! Thank god! That means I can start making Yume actually do something! *sighs and leans back in chair* I have the perfect attack and weakness for him! *giggles*

*Nara is an actual town in ancient Japan that is over 1300 years old. I chose it because:

1. Easy to spell

2. Easy to remember

3. Cover's that time period

4. First on Google that came up.

*When I was typing that sentence, I was watching an anime at the same time. But when I checked to see what I spelled I had put Lord Sess. instead of Lord Naraku! *laughs*


	7. A Demon lord

I like snuggling up under my blankets when it's cold.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the cute Rin.

Chapter 7 A demon lord

Yume glowered down at the sight of his mentor. The man was still sleeping! "Sui! Get up!"

The man didn't even stir.

Yume huffed and crossed his arms. "You have to get up Sui! We're leaving today!"

"He's still not up?" a voice came behind Yume, making the half demon jump in surprise. Inuyasha and the rest of the group came walking toward the boy as Inuyasha glared at the man. "This just proves that the old man needs his rest," he snickered with humor.

"That may be true, but we need to leave soon so that we can make it to the next town," Sango told him.

"Wake him up, Yume!" Kagome sniffed flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "I need to see if there is someone who could make me some arrows!"*

"I know how to wake him up," Inuyasha smirked, taking out his sword, yet not transforming it.

Yume glared at him, "You better not think of cutting him with that."

The dog demon snorted. "I wish, but not even I would do that." He huffed and touched the jagged edge of the blade, and grinned, his golden eyes flashing. "As long as he wakes up!" he started to laugh manically and lifted the sward up and swung it down, much to the shock of the others.

But to everyone's surprise, his sword missed the man, as Suiyaku had rolled over at the last second.

Inuyasha's black brows wrinkled together in confusion. "What the hell?" He swung once more…

The man turned in his sleep, the blade missing him again.

"Argggg!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging more furiously, making him not really care about the safety of the man. The old man had to be faking sleep!

Sango looked on, amused as Inuyasha wore himself out. After he was done and panting for his life, he collapsed, crashing on to Yume, by accident, causing them both to stumble. The teen twisted and landed on top of Yume, hoping that he didn't crush the teen.

All the noise caused by Inuyasha woke the up the man who blearily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly when the sunlight hit his eyes. The group stilled, frozen, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't going to be killed.

Suiyaku sat up and glanced around wondering what woke him up. He spotted Inuyasha on top of Yume, and the whole group was staring at him with pale fac- wait a second. He turned to the other two and his eyes flashed. "What the hell are you doing to Yume?" the man whispered with a deadly voice.

The others backed away… this would be ugly.

* * *

Suiyaku yawned, covering his face with one of his hands as he stumbled, trying to find a stream. He moved his hands to his hair and then used a strap of leather to bind it into a ponytail, then proceeded to braid it. Finding a small clear stream, he washed his face, clearing away the tiredness. Droplets of water clung to his eyelashes, and then spilled when he blinked.

The man sighed, wiping his eyes. Seeing Yume under that boy had him in a rage, but maybe he shouldn't had hit the boy. He stood up wiping his hands on his clothes. A snap was heard across the stream and Suiyaku glanced up, startled.

A demon was standing before him, his long silver hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing a mostly white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves, and also a spiked pauldron that covered his left shouldler.* The man was looking at him, his eyes widened slightly, before resuming his cold expression.

Suiyaku looked at the man, and he narrowed his eyes. This man smelled sweet…so sweet. "Are you my m-" he was interrupted when a…a…thing apprehend.

"My Lord!" the thing called. The little green kappa stumbled before righting himself with a two headed staff. "My lord, please slow down!"

The little man gasped, trying to get his heart beating normally. He spotted Suiyaku and immediately took up a stance. "Who are you? What are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suiyaku growled and stood up. "I'm not doing anything to him, idiot." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Though I do think it is interesting that you believe your lord cannot defend himself without you?"

The little demon gasped and turned to the man behind him and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru! I do not think that, I know you can-"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the little demon making him stop. He turned around and moved away from the other man. "Let's go Jaken. We have to find Rin."

The little green demon nodded and quickly scampered away. "I'll find her for you, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru glanced at Suiyaku. "Don't come near me again."

Suiyaku sneered at the man and crossed his arms. "I was here before you!"

The man didn't say anything after that and he just walked away, leaving Suiyaku behind.

Suiyaku sighed. That man was so aggravating! This was just not going to be his day.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

Said man looked down at his servant. He continued walking.

"Do you know that man?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a while. He never thought that he would see his mate looking for Rin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for asking such a question!" Jaken blubbered.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze, he glared at Jaken and continued walking. "Come, we have to find Rin."

He had more important things to do then worry about his mate. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He needed to find Inuyasha…and take the sword that was rightfully his.

* * *

"Ouch! Sango!" Miroku hissed, as she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!"

"Why are we here anyway?" he grumbled moving farther away from her. They had left soon after so that Yume and Inuyasha could be alone, much to the surprise of Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.

"So we could see what's going to happen," Sango whispered, kneeling down and moving away some of the plants to get a better look.

"And so we have to spy on them?" Miroku grumbled. He moved his hand slowly towards Sango's bottom, and silently cursed when she moved.

"Where not spying on them…just looking at them without them knowing," Sango muttered. She turned and glared at the man beside her. "And keep it down!"

Shippo stuck his head out of the bush. "Why are you spying on them? That's not very nice, Sango."

"I told you it's not spying!" she hissed out before answering him, "And well… Yume seems to be getting along better with us, so I was hoping that I can find out why."

Miroku laid down his monk staff and looked at the two half demons closely. "Now that you mention it, Yume was helping me pick up some branches for our fire yesterday. We never really talked before, but he seemed to be going out of his way to talk."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms glaring at the two. She didn't like how close those two were getting along, but really couldn't do anything about it. "I know there is something going with that one. What if he's actually the enemy! No one thinks of these things!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I doubt it, Yume would have plenty of time to have killed us."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Yume asked worriedly, putting slave on the other boys face. He was sporting a nasty bruise over one of his eyes.

"Feh! As if this could hurt me!" Inuyasha boasted. He winced when Yume touched a spot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! ow!"

Yume raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Sure it doesn't hurt you."

* * *

Sango turned back to the other two. "Don't they look cute together?" she squealed happily.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "EW! What are you talking about? That's just disgusting!"

Sango looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were open minded, Kagome."

The girl snorted and flipped her hair. "But two boys together is just plain wrong!"

"No it's not, its common these days."

The miko huffed. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind that two boys together is just plain wrong!"

Sango sighed. "We'll talk about that later."

"Hey," Shippo started to say, "Who's that girl?"*

* * *

Rin smiled as she finished her flower crowns. She giggled when thinking how great Jaken would look in one of them. She stood up and looked around, trying to find the little demon.

She started to become confused when she didn't spot him but that didn't really bother her much. She knew that they would find her soon.

Rin put the flower crowns on her hand and walked around, looking for a way out of the forest. She heard some voice's and smiled. Maybe it was Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru!

The little girl started run toward the sounds and ran into somebody, falling on her bottom.

Rin looked up and saw a boy a couple of years older than her, helping a demon that looked kind of like Lord Sesshomaru. She grinned and smiled up at them both.

"You look like Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is so happy to see you!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in confusion. "Who are you?

Rin ignored him and looked at the other boy. She smiled showing her teeth. "Hi, Rin's name is Rin! Wha's you's name onii-chan*?"

Yume smiled and leaned forward. "Onii-chan's name is Yume."

"Yummy?"

"No, Yume."

"Yummy?"

"Yume!"

"Yummy!"

"I wonder who that girl is," Sango asked in thought. The little girl was wearing an orange kimono and had a small ponytail on the side of her head.

Kagome snorted, "Who cares?" She put her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Shippo looked up at her worried. "But Suiyaku isn't here yet…"

The miko rolled her eyes. "We should just leave him, he hasn't done anything to help us anyway!" her eyes widened, "In fact neither has Yume. We should just leave them." She said with a snotty voice.

Sango gripped her boomerang. Kagome was starting to annoy her so much! She was about to tell her off, when someone else beat her to the punch.

"Lay off it, Kagome," Miroku told her sighing, "They're here and they're going to stay." He looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "You never acted like this before."

"I grew up!" Kagome screeched.

"Doesn't seem like it." Sango muttered.

* * *

Suiyaku sighed after the man left and sat there awhile before he trudged back towards the group of misfits. Naturally he would find out that he had an irritating mate. It just had to happen like that didn't it?

He sighed again and looked around. His eyebrows furled. Wait…where was he?

"…"

'I'm not lost, I'm not lost.' He thought looking around. 'I just… can't figure out where I am.'

Usually he could smell the path that he had took, but that bastard had shaken him more than he had thought. He growled a little. Even far away the man aggravated him! He looked around and heard voices coming from his right side.

"Maybe, the group is there," he mumbled, walking toward the sounds.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around. Why did he smell his brother? And not only was that but he seemed very near.

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced down toward his subornment.

He ignored him and walked toward where his brother was.

He might as well get the sword from him while he was so close. He had marked Rin with his scent, by touching her hair every now and then that should keep away a lot of the demons, so he shouldn't be too worried.

He glanced down and looked at Jaken. He needed to punish Jaken later for losing her. And hopefully he wouldn't see that man again that he had met at the stream. He had other things to do then be bothered by his mate.

* * *

RED BOTTOM (Or however you spell it) is going around taking down stories because the grammar in the summaries is incorrect. If this story goes off, you can go to Hpfandom . net under Sevslittlesecret. or Adultfanfiction . net under the same name.

Rin is soooo cute! And wow Kagome is way OOC. But that is the way I see her. *shrugs* I hope I got Sesshy right…I had to watch a few episodes and he appears cold and aloof so that's how I hopefully portrayed him.

*Does anyone know what happens to her arrows in the anime/manga? I haven't seen them come magically back sooo I'll just make it up.

*I got that description from Wiki.

*Onii-chan=big brother. This will probably be the only time I'll put in Japanese words, besides their names. I know some, but I get annoyed with other stories that have a lot and then put them at the end, so that you have to go up and down up and down. Also I read some stories where they don't even do that! *huffs* so annoying!


	8. New members?

Whenever I see a NaruIta or NaruSasu AMV I want to read some fanfiction. I wonder if anyone else has the same problem. I just read this Manga call 'color' and it was soooo cute!

A reviewer asked if I could inform people when I update, and after thinking about it, it wouldn't be a problem. If you want to know each time I update, leave your e-mail in a review.

**For some strange reason my beta hasn't given me the chapter back yet so this is unbetaed. I hope nothing is wrong with her…I gave her the chapter's last month and it's been awhile. I'll upload the betaed chapter when I get them.**

Disclaimer: I have been meaning to get the rights, but so far I haven't

Chapter 8: New members?

Inuyasha watched the little girl with suspicion on his face as she touched Yume's twitching ears. When she said Sesshomaru, he had become startled and confused. She knew his brother… and she wasn't dead. He knew his brother hated absolutely hated humans. He frowned. So why was she still alive?

He felt a tug on his hair and turned to around, spotting Rin. "Can Rin touch your ears, too?"

Inuyasha glanced at Yume who was looking at him pleadingly, before he huffed. "I don't care." He leaned back and was about to close his eyes when to his surprise, the little girl climbed on his lap. He glared at her, before bonking her lightly on the head. "I didn't mean for you to climb up on me."

She just grinned and reached up, touching his dog ears. He heard a snort coming from behind the bushes where, his pack was. He rolled his eyes, like he couldn't hear them.

Rin smiled and clamored off his lap. "You even have the same eyes as Lord Sesshomaru!"

There was a gasp and whispering behind the bushes. Apparently they hadn't heard her talk about his brother earlier. There was a sound of people fumbling, before the whole group of them fell out of their hiding place.

"H-Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't know you were here," He laughed. "What a surprise!"

The dog demon glowered at him. "Yes… what a surprise."

Kagome brushed herself off and stalked towards Yume and Rin, who were looking on in amusement at what was going on between the two men. When she stepped on a stick, they turned their attention to the glowering miko. "Stop bothering Inuyasha!" She sneered at Yume and grabbed Rin by the hand, tugging her forcefully, making the little girl cry out. "And you, I bet you're trying to get Inuyasha killed!"

Sango glowered and moved toward Kagome, before that girl did anymore damage.

Yume quickly stood up glaring at Kagome and jumped on her, making her fall to the ground, releasing Rin's hand. "Don't hurt Rin!" He shouted.

Kagome thought quickly before looking at him in fear and sniffed. "How dear you hurt me!" She got up, pretending to shake in fear, before turning to her friends. She pointed at the half demon in anger. "Did you see that! Yume hurt me!

"I saw something completely different," A cold voice whispered.

Inuyasha knew that voice, he had heard it many times over the years, more than he had heard in his entire life. He turned and stared into golden eyes, so much like his own.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

Shippo looked behind Kirara as they group stood at a standstill. Sesshomaru hadn't made a move, so Sango and Miroku where waiting to see what was going to happen before they jumped to conclusions, by standing on the side so they wouldn't be in the way. Granted they were ready to fight, but only when provoked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the women trying to hurt Rin. Inuyasha may like her but from what he had just seen he didn't think of her as such as good person.

The women's eyes winded as he stalked forward, his nails dripping with poison. "Why would a pure priestess, touch such a young person in such a way?"

Kagome whimpered, as she backed away, clutching her hand to her chest. "Wait…I was…"

The tension was cut off when Suiyaku stumbled onto the clearing. He growled, thinking what he had gone through. He had gone through a few swamps; got his hair tangled in more than a few branches, and apparently he had been hearing things before. He stopped short and had his mouth slightly open as he spotted Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes and pointed. "You! What the hell are you doing here?" He spat out.

Sesshomaru glanced at Suiyaku, before narrowing his eyes slightly at the scared looking girl on the ground. He lifted up the sword, the lethal one, and felt a tug on his clothes.

Rin looked up with her big brown eyes. He paused and moved his sword to the original position. The girl scrambled off the ground and backed away, with fear in her eyes.

He looked at the boy, who had protected Rin. He was staring at him with deep green eyes, his silver fox ears twitched ever now and then, as his tail lay on the ground. Rin tugged on his hand and dragged him toward the boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This is Yummy!" She said happily, as the boy scowled at her, Sesshomaru noticed with amusement.

"I thought I told you my name is Yume!" the boy narrowed his eyes at her but sighed, glancing at her hand. He drew in a breath and gently took her hand. He froze and glanced at the other man. His hands twitched and trembled before looking back at Rin.

"Let me take care of that for you," He said smiling at her gently, glancing at the other demon every now and then, and flinching when the man moved slightly. 'Stay calm, stay calm,' He thought. He had thought he was over this!

Rin grinned at him, "Okay Onii-chan!"

Another rustle brought from the bush, and everyone looked at Jaken coming through the bush. The little kappa panted as he squatted down to catch his breath. "Lord Sesshomaru, please stop running off!"

The man spared a glance at Jaken, who crower and started to whimper, "I'm so sorry my lord!"

Inuyasha shook out of his surprise state. 'I should have acted early,' he thought ashamed. "Is there a reason why you are here?" He growled out, drawing out his sword, making the man back away. He didn't want to have a chance that Yume could get hurt.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" He asked again, narrowing his eyes.

Suiyaku walked next to Yume, ignoring the drama over by the other males. Mainly because they were just staring at each other he didn't like knowing they were alive. Maybe if he ignored them, they could go away…or better yet kill each other. He glared at Kagome, who shuddered and backed away. Suiyaku rolled his eyes, and went over to Yume. "Are you picking up strays now, Yume?" He asked sighing as he looked at the little girl.

She stared at him intently, making him frown. Her expression cleared and a look of childlike innocence apprehend on her face. He blinked, and looked at her warily. Something was going on with her.

Yume pouted. "I don't pick up strays." He glanced down at Rin's wrists. "Can I have some bruise ointment for Rin?" He asked.

Suiyaku looked at her bruised wrists, and nodded. He knelt down, gently rubbing a bruising cream into her skin; not noticing Sesshomaru was staring at him intently. "You better not get into trouble anymore," he warned her, tapping her nose, scowling at her. "And if you stay close to Yume, then there is no telling what would happen to you."

"Hey," Yume huffed, his ears flatting. "I'm not that bad."

Inuyasha was starting to become annoyed by the fact that his brother wasn't talking to him. He was about to ask again when his brother finally spoke.

"I had…originally came to find Rin." He turned similar golden eyes toward his brother. "And take your sword."

"Tch, I knew it." Inuyasha smirked, as he gripped the hilt. "But you can't get it! Hey wait!" he growled when Sesshomaru looked away from him. "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted as the older man walked away from him.

A shadow fell over Yume's head along with Sui's. The boy glanced up, a frighten look on his face, before quickly disappearing into a determined look on his face, clenching Rin to his chest. Even if he was freighted, he wasn't going to leave the little girl alone.

"I won't hurt you, little one."

Suiyaku clenched his fist, suddenly angry at the man once more.

The cold man showed some amusement on his face, before it left. "Rin…do you want to stay?"

Kagome sputtered, forgotten herself for a moment. She was watching along with the rest of the group. They felt that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should try to figure out whatever was going on without their interference, but would be ready to fight if need be. Kagome on the other hand was trying to get out of the way, so that Inuyasha could finally kill the man and get it over with. But this was just going too far!

She sniffed, making everyone look at her. "You have to ask me to get into this group!"

Sango sighed and covered her mouth, with her hand. "Just shut up!" She hissed.

Inuyasha and Suiyaku glared and where about to tell him now.

"I-I wouldn't mind," Yume mumbled. It seems that Rin knew this demon and she seemed happy with him, so he can't be all bad. He lifted up his face, in his own little world, he had to get over his fear and this person seemed to be more dangerous than all the other people he had seen.

They both turned and gapped at Yume.

"I know!" Sango said, making the group look at her. She grinned, "How about we take a vote? Who wants to have Sesshomaru in the group?"

She raised her hand, and after getting glared at, Miroku sighed, raising his hand to.

Yume raised his hand, and so did Kagome…Sango stamped on her foot and lifted Kagome's hand.

"Humans ruled that you can come."

"Then it's settled," Sesshomaru nodded to Yume as Inuyasha and Suiyaku gaped. He couldn't help but smirk at Inuyasha's open mouth. "Little brother, it would be better if you closed you mouth."

Suiyaku sighed, glaring at Sango who smirked. "Why is it only Human's and Yume?

"Because we have to have the upper hand somewhere," she told them sweetly.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms, looking away as Yume continued to talk to the little girl named Rin. He scowled hating that fact that she was taking all the attention away from him.

He had had a plan. Get hurt (Though he didn't mean to have the old man to hurt him), have Yume take care of him and then…A light dusting of pink appeared on his cheek. It was perfect! He glanced at the little girl, his golden eyes narrowing. She ruined his plan. Renewed determination lighted his being: he'll have to try it some other time. He will get his goal: kissing Yume. He didn't know for sure if he wanted Suiyaku to see him kissing the boy or not. Basically it came down to if he wanted to die one upping the old man or…staying alive.

Usually demons weren't strong enough to find their mates and sometimes they had no possible way for them to find them. Half demons, as few as they were; usually found love with a human and even thought of that person as their mate. He had thought that Kikyo was his mate, but…something was always missing. She was the first person to see past his blood. And when he saw Kagome, he had thought the same thing, but something was wrong with her too.

He was actually surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't found a mate yet. Even though he didn't really care if the man found one or not, it didn't bother him much. He looked toward Suiyaku as he stood glaring as his brother. There was an animosity between both of them and it gave him a relief that at least he wasn't the only one who hated the man. But he just wished that it could have been someone else instead of his worst enemy to date.

Inuyasha huffed, Kagome was getting stranger, Sango was ordering Jaken around and Shippo was tugging on Rin hangs to see if she could play with him, as Miroku talked to Sesshomaru. He sighed, did the world end or was he asleep? He hoped the world ended.

* * *

Kikyo gasped, shuddering as she clutched the front of her robes. Her soul…it had been slowly leaving her… All her hate was going back into that person once more. She stood up slowly, she needed to get to Inuyasha and warn him. She shook and drew in a breath; she had to get out of here before she died…or was killed.

* * *

Right now I'm watching The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door! It's so funny! XD


	9. Dealing with Humans

I've had this computer for a year now… Love these things.

I had to rewrite everything in this chapter…three times. Sorry! ^^;

Betaed by Kellygirl! ^-^ Thank You!

Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own this by now.

Chapter 9 Dealing with humans.

A few days later the travelers settled down close to the road they had been walking on. Soon the group was going to arrive in Nara, though Yume tried not to think about it much. It didn't stop him from having nightmares and Suiyaku had to resort to giving him Dreamless Sleep. He didn't want to make Yume addicted to the potion, so he had to give him small doses.

There was a scream of laughter as Rin was chased by Shippo while they played. Sesshomaru looked at them beneath his eyelids. Everyone knew he wasn't asleep, except for the younger ones, and didn't really want to bother him. Or basically, they didn't want to be killed by him. The older male slightly tensed every now and then when he thought that Rin was close to getting hurt, but then relaxed when nothing had happened.

The low buzz of conversation swelled as the group members talked to each other as they sat around the fire. Sango had made a fire and most of the group huddled together in the cold. The fish they had caught a in a lake a few miles back, was slowly roasting on the crackling fire. When it was finished, Sango helped pass out the food and made Rin and Shippo come over to them. They had decided to sit next to each other and where talking and giggling.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she fed her pet some food scraps. The cat-demon gobbled up the fish scraps, before yawning and curling up to sleep.

The half demon took a bit of his cooked fish, and basked in the wonderful taste of it before looking at the demon slayer. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to stay up all night long today or not?" The older group members looked at Inuyasha inquiringly and some a little confused about what Sango asking.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh!" Kagome said in excitement. "I forgot about that!" She smiled at him. "It's your human night isn't it?" She liked seeing Inuyasha as a human. Maybe she should look at that book again that she found, and see if the spell she was going to use would keep him alive. He would be a nice toy for later on.

The new members looked up sharply as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Thanks for telling the whole world Kagome," he sighed, going back to his fish.

The miko glared at him before huffing. "I would have thought that you told them!"

"Why would I want my greatest rivals know about that?" He muttered, then focusing on Sango. "I guess." He glared at Kagome. "Especially now that everyone knows about it."

Yume blinked, nibbling on his fish. He was, for some reason, extremely happy that Inuyasha had only told him about it and not anyone else.

Suiyaku looked at Inuyasha up and down. "I hope your better looking as a human." He then smirked. "I don't even know what to say about forgetting your weakest night."

Inuyasha scowled at him, before rolling his eyes and took a huge bit of his fish. "Well I can't wait until you get your time to turn into a human," He grinned at him.

Sango clasped her hands together. "I bet Yume would look so cute as a human!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, as Yume blushed. She is much better looking than that boy.

"Actually, we don't," the silver fox demon told her. "I haven't transformed into a human in all my life."

"What are you talking about?" Jaken squeaked out, furious as he finally spoke up. He still voiced his objections to joining with the group, and in fact he was forced by Sesshomaru to even eat with the rest of the people. "Half-demon's change into a human once a month!" The little guy was breathing heavily and squeaked when he received an irate glare from Suiyaku.

"That's because we," he motioned toward him and Yume, who nodded. "are not muggles," he snared at Jaken.

Miroku sat up straighter as did Sango, giving their full attention to Suiyaku. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Muggles are nonmagical beings," Suiyaku lectured. It seems that no matter where he went he couldn't rid himself of his teaching habit. "Basically they are regular humans," he said, motioning towards the monk, demon slayer, and miko. "Because Yume and I are also wizards, our magic basically…" He paused wondering how to put this. "Image our magic, and our demon heritage as a circle. Half of it is magic and the other half, demon. When our demon strength and ability's wane, our magic makes up for it, and we never truly become human," Suiyaku glanced at Inuyasha to make sure the idiot understood what he was saying. "We may not use our demon ability's fully, but they are still there."

Jaken pursed his lips, but understood what the black fox was talking about at least. He would have to find out if that was true or not.

"That's fascinating…" Sango whispered, as she took everything in. "I would never have thought that something like that could happen."

Inuyasha looked impressed, and a little bit envies. He wished he could have the same experience.

"I wonder if you would be like Inuyasha in human form, Sesshomaru," Kagome said smiling at him as she slid up toward the full demon. This demon was strong and powerful; maybe she could use him instead. She just needed to get the man to like her. After all, if the older male could like Rin, who was a human, then he should have no problem with going with her. "It's too bad that we haven't talked like this earlier."

Jaken glared at the human, when she didn't address his Lord by his proper name.

The demon blinked slowly at her, hoping she wouldn't touch him and in fake slowly moved away from her. "I already know about it."

A silence fell into the campsite.

"What?" his brother yelled, looking over at him. "How the hell do you know about that?"

His brother had a glimmer of amusement on his face then. "I am your brother. I know all."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes along with Suiyaku.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin asked as she ran up to him. "Can I get married to Shippo when I grow up?"

For the first time, more than a look of anger showed in the full-demons eyes.

Inuyasha snorted, as he grinned at the fear stricken little demon.

Shippo scampered behind Inuyasha, hoping to get away from the stronger demon. "She decided on her own! I had nothing to do with it!"

After Miroku stopped the full-demon from killing the small demon, a feat in itself, night fell upon them and the group was distracted from Shippo trying to escape from the older male. Inuyasha's human night should be starting. And the new members where interested in what was going to happen to him.

A few seconds later a human stood in front of them, scowling.

Suiyaku blinked, and then smirked up at him. "Awww, you look so cute dog boy."

Black eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles. "Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"But I thought you couldn't fight a demon, Inuyasha…" Kagome asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

The newly turned human froze and glared at the girl, before muttering something and then plopping down on the ground.

Inuyasha sighed, and lifted up his some strands of his hair and grumbled to himself. "I hate becoming like this."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but doesn't that hurt when you transform?" Miroku asked as a hand slowly slid over to Sango as she looked over at her leader. She stilled, her eyes widening, before Sango balled her hand into a fist.

"I don't know about him," She said sweetly. "But someone is going to get hurt!" She yelled at him, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Sango!" The monk pouted while rubbing his head.

She glared at him in anger. "I can't believe you haven't learned your lesson yet! Do you have a death wish?"

Yume watched them interacted for a moment before looking at an amused Inuyasha. The human had the same features as his demon counterpart, though he had different coloring. Human Inuyasha had black hair and eyes. It seemed he had no demon abilities, nor anything else. He was just…human.

For some strange reason though, maybe because he knew him better; but Yume wasn't scared of him as much. The half-demon clutched his knees together, his tail curling up to him. He was still wary of any version of the teen, but not enough to make him freighted as he was before meeting the group.

"We need more firewood," Suiyaku muttered. He pointed to Inuyasha. "Go get some."

The human blinked, not quite getting it, before scowling at him. "Hell no! If you hadn't noticed," He pointed to himself. "I am a human right now!"

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow. "So you don't think you can perform the simple act of getting firewood?"

His black eyes widened and the glared at him, standing up as the others tried not to laugh. "I can do that simple task!"

"Shouldn't someone go with him, just in case?" Yume asked hopefully. He kinda wanted to learn a little bit more about him like this.

Suiyaku glanced at Yume, and narrowed his eyes. "There is no way I'm going to leave you with that man."

"But Sui," Yume gave him foxy eyes. "What if something happens to him?"

"Not my problem."

Yume crossed his arms and glared at him. "Sui," he said a hint of warning in his voice.

Suiyaku sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering how in the hell did dog boy got Yume to trust him. "Anyone want to make sure that he's not going to be killed?"

Sesshomaru stood up. "I'll go with him."

There was a small silence, as Sango looked at Miroku in worry. Inuyasha however gaped at his half-brother. "What the hell is going on here?"

A small smirk appeared on the full-demons face. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" a slight challenge was heard in his voice. "Are you afraid?"

Inuyasha growled. "Hell no!" he stood up and stomped into the darkness. He paused, and glared behind him. "Well!" he yelled at his brother. "You comin' or what?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and walked over, glancing at Suiyaku. He walked away, his clothes floating behind him, whenever he moved.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Miroku asked

"I hope so…"

Sesshomaru glanced around the site as Inuyasha found some firewood. He even offered to help him at first, but the teen just growled and said he could do it himself. That even being a human he could still do his part of the work.

He watched his brother struggle trying to lift a log, his black hair, glinting in the faint starlight.

He might as well ask once more. "Do you need help?"

The teen looked behind him, his black eyes glaring at Sesshomaru. "I don't need your help!" He turned back to his work. "I didn't need it when I was growing up, I surely don't need it know!"

There was a silence between them, except for the grunts from the human. Sesshomaru started become tired of that and walked over to him, grasping the end of the log, much to Inuyasha's indignation.

The fifteen-year-old rolled his eyes, but didn't put as much protesting as he wanted. Being human, he kept on forgetting he got tired more easily. The teen looked around, for some more firewood to carry when he was asked a question.

"Is that child your mate?"

Black eye's widened and he stumbled in surprise, before looking back at the other male. "W-what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru blinked at him in amusement. "I've been in your ragtag team, is it any wonder that I have seen the looks you gave to that fox child?"

"Feh." Inuyasha voiced. "So what?" He went back to getting some more firewood. They better not start to bond over firewood.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a few moments before scanning the area once more. "Does that Miko know? She seems to be thinking you are courting her."

He froze, he hoped not! She was just a friend! "W-what!" He looked at Sesshomaru confused. "How do you know that?"

His brother raised a fine eyebrow. Did he really not know what was going on with his own team? No, that couldn't be right; whatever his brother was to him, he seemed to be doing an…interesting job of leading his group.

"The way you act around each other is pretty obvious." Sesshomaru looked away, a small breeze blowing his silver hair. "I'm surprised the others haven't told her yet."

"I haven't told them either."

"You haven't?"

Inuyasha contemplated if he should tell him or not, but decided it really wasn't going to change anything. "I don't want to tell them yet. Until Yume is more comfortable around me, and we have a solid relationship, I'll tell the others."

"And what about his father?"

The boy blinked and narrowed his black eyes as he looked over his shoulder. "Why do you want to know about him?"

Sesshomaru blinked at him, making Inuyasha irritated at not getting a response.

"Suiyaku is my mate…"

Inuyasha blinked, before he started to chuckle. "I'm not even that surprised," he said with a weary grin, "You two are perfect for each other."

"I need your assistance. I need to know everything that you know about him."

He leaned back on a tree, "So are you asking for my help?"

Sesshomaru looked at him thoughtfully and blinked slowly. "I thought I was going to, but considering how far you go with your own mate, I don't think I'm going to ask you for anything."

Inuyasha sighed; he was already tired of this. "Fine," he bent down to pick up another piece of firewood. "Don't ask for my help."

There was a small silence before Sesshomaru conceded. "Would you help me?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha insisted, turning around. "As long as you bother him, I would love to help you." He looked around for a somewhere to sit and sat on an old log. "You better ask me one question right now, we should leave after that." He scowled; he didn't need to be yelled at.

"Suiyaku is part human-"

"Get over it."

Sesshomaru was actually startled.

Inuyasha lifted up his bundle. "Listen, if your only problem is that he's part human, I don't consider it one. " He walked away from him, but looked back. "You already have a human child who worshipers you, though I don't know why," He muttered, before he going back to the he original topic. "If that's your biggest problem, then you need to get over it. He was born that way; I was born that way, etc."

Inuyasha walked away leaving his brother to think about what he had said.

When I started writing this, I kinda wanted to try eating fish like that. I keep on seeing that happen in anime and it seems like it would taste good. So naturally I wound up hungry throughout this fic.

Weird thing 1: while writing this fic: I wrote part of it with my eyes closed (About a fourth)…and I got most of the words spelled correctly.

Weird thing 2: I started to make the expressions of the character I was writing.


	10. Naraku's plans

I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I was focusing on completing my schooling (didn't really work), and then when I had a week break, I just played video games. Heh heh… yeah… But I'm back with another chapter!

Beta: Kellygirl. I hope you're feeling better!

Warning's: second time of writing a fight scene, and language

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Kagome would be a boy and do something besides shoot arrows and see the shine of the jewel

Chapter 10 Naraku's plan

Naraku leaned back in the tall chair, crossing his legs and resting his face on his fist as he smirked. Soon…his plan will come into fruition. It was just his luck that he had finally found the body he had been looking for all this time. The black fox clan was extremely powerful and by absorbing the hanyou's power he would be able to at least get most, if not all, the jewel. The plus side would be that he could finally kill Inuyasha and his friends; they had been a thorn in his side for too long.

It didn't matter if Sesshomaru had come along with him and he wasn't too worried about the other fox demon. He recognized the small demon, but couldn't really place him. But from the way the older demons protected him, and from how the boy acted, it shouldn't really bother him in the long run.

A buzzing noise zoomed into the run-down building he was waiting in. Watching as his Saimyosho came towards him, the buzzing stopping as it landed on his outstretched finger. Naraku's smirk widened, they were almost here. The Saimyosho buzzed once more and he frowned. Kikyo? It seemed she was not so far from here either… oh well it's not like it would matter much anyway after this. He would destroy Inuyasha, meanwhile getting the Shikon jewel, and then get rid of Kikyo, and hopefully getting rid of Onigumo sooner then he thought.

"Kanna," he whispered, knowing that she will have heard him. Soon enough the white haired girl appeared in the broken doorway, Kagura right behind her. As they moved forward the thick dust unsettled and swirled around them, making the air cloudy.

Both of them stood in front of him, Kagura trying to get the look off distaste off her face, while Kanna's still didn't show anything.

"It seems," Naraku said leaning forward, "That Inuyasha and his group is coming here." He noticed them both nod and Kagura place a hand on her weapon. "This time I am going to finish them completely." A sadistic grin slowly formed on his face. "And to make sure that it will happen…" The demon leaped from his seat and grabbed Kagura.

She gasped and struggled. Her eyes widened and a silent scream came out of her mouth as he absorbed the girl. After he took a few seconds he looked at Kanna, with a smirk between his eyes.

* * *

The group had reached the gates of the empty town. Even before they stepped one foot inside they realized that the whole town was rundown and seemed to be falling apart, with darken charred bits all over.

"Well this is sure going to be safe," Sango muttered, clutching Kirara tight to her.

"Naraku's in there," Inuyasha grinned, "Of course it's going to be unsafe." Inuyasha looked down and spotted Shippo looking fearfully in the town. "But we're still going to kick his ass, right Shippo?" He said with a grin.

The fox demon squeaked and looked at him fright, before he put on a brave face, though his trembling knees betrayed him.

Miroku took pity on the young fox and smiled down at him. "Don't worry. You're going to stay here… with Rin?" He said the last word as a question as he looked over at Sesshomaru who nodded.

Shippo thought of it for a second and crossed his arms with an important look on his face. "You're right; staying here I can protect Rin."

The slayer and the monk both sweat dropped at what he said.

Suiyaku wasn't listing and instead looked at Yume who was looking around worriedly at the charred buildings. "You," he pointed to the Yume, making the fox kit jump, "Stay."

Yume's eyes widened a little bit before they narrowed, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't order me like some dog!" He looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the corner of his eyes hoping they wouldn't noticed. As they were staring at him, he was pretty sure they had. He would deal with that later and turned his attention back to Severus. "I'm going with you!"

The black fox raised an eyebrow and Yume flushed, realizing this was the first time he hadn't done as Suiyaku ordered him to do something. "I need to do this, Sui," he looked at him with pleading eyes.

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha who smirked. If they hadn't met him, Yume wouldn't be doing this at all. Freakin' boy had to make his kit grow up. He turned back to the demon in front of him. "From what I heard, this Naraku is powerful. He keeps on defeating Inuyasha, of course that's easy…"

"Hey!"

Suiyaku continued, ignoring the outburst. "…but I'll worry about you so I can't concentrate on defeating him."

"I can defeat him just fine! The other times where a fluke! A fluke!"

"But…" Yume looked at him unsure.

"What if I get hurt as I try to save you?" Using Slytherin methods and guilt was something he did best.

Silver fox ears stood up in shock making Suiyaku want to take back he words…well…kinda. "This town will always be here, and we can do that some other time. Right now the problem is that this demon is killing, manipulating, and destroying people's lives," he stared into green eyes, "We'll come back and I will do everything in my power to help you overcome this part of your life."

Yume looked down, realizing he was right and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Suiyaku, pleased ruffled his hair, turned and glared at Inuyasha who was smirking at him…again!

"I didn't realize how much of a mother you are, Sui-chan," Inuyasha grinned.

The fox demon raised an eyebrow. "Image how harsh I'm going to be to the boy dating him," He smiled slowly and chuckled darkly, "I can use so many…_things_ on him."

The hanyou gulped and moved away from the other.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the town, making the others follow her. Inuyasha turned and gave a thumb up to Yume, while Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken before telling him to take care of Rin.

As they reached the town square, the group looked around. There was an absolute silence, not even the birds where making a noise.

"I thought your fire would burn everything," Sesshomaru said softly.

Severus looked away from him, crossing his arms. "Oh it will…for about an hour or so. Then it smothers itself," he smirked, "It wouldn't do for the whole world to burn, would it?"

"I'm so glad you could all come," a silky voice said, seemingly not coming from any direction.

"Oh, just come out Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he folded his arms, "Let's get this over with."

They had no warning but a high pitched wail as Inuyasha was knocked off his feet from the force of Naraku.

* * *

Yume heard the destruction of some buildings and shivered. He felt something tug on his clothes and looked down. Rin was staring up at him.

"They'll be okay…" she whispered to him, hugging on his leg.

Yume bit his lip and nodded, before watching a cloud of dust wave in the air. "I hope so…"

Snap!

Shippo and the others turned, and with wide eyes watched a woman, wearing the same outfit of Kaede stumble, out of the grove of trees. She was clutching her clothes, panting, as she looked up at them.

Yume looked at her confused, putting himself in front of Rin along with Jaken. "Who are you?"

A great sound was heard behind them, and Yume swung around, listing to even more loud sounds emanating from the town.

* * *

Suiyaku jumped from one of the roofs and ran alongside Inuyasha before jumping, swinging some of his fire from his hands to the demon in the air.

The demon chuckled and dodged, making Suiyaku curse as he landing on the ground below.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword down as he leaped into the air.

Naraku landed onto a building, making the attack completely miss him. He shook his head before he gasped and cursed as he felt something rip through him. Shit! He had forgotten about the full-demon. The man twisted, clutching his wound, a disgruntled look on his face as he looked at the Western Lord. "How could I have forgotten about him?" he muttered as he stayed in the air.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood on a rooftop with a sword unsheathed in his grasp, before he leaped and swung.

Naraku tried to cast an illusion, but was interrupted when Inuyasha crashed into him, causing him to get on the defensive.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" the women asked breathlessly. She eyed them wearily but then recognized the little girl and the kappa demon from the Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.

Yume looked at her confused and nodded as he moved forward to the long haired girl. "Are you okay? Is there some way we could help?"

She shook her head. "I need to get to Inuyasha and…tell him…" She broke off coughing, and the small group could see her getting paler as souls left her, making Yume jump from surprise.

Rin looked at her worriedly as she crouched down.

Yume gazed at her in confusion. "Do you need Inuyasha? Can he help you?" He glanced at Shippo and noticed he was pale. "Shippo?"

"Shippo?" The women leaned on a tree to support her and noticed the fox kit. "So, he's around," she said softly. Her eyes widened and slid to the ground.

"Kagome…" she panted for breath. "She's taking away my soul, but not only that, but the witches' spells on me too…She's not human anymore!" The women started to breathe heavily as sweat dotted her forehead. "You have to warn Inuyasha!"

Yume looked at her in horror, before sprinting into the town.

"Yume!" Rin shouted after him.

"I have to warn Inuyasha!" Yume called back, "Take care of her!"

Shippo looked at him worriedly and then looked at Kikyo who scowled in thought. "There's no way that I'll let her take away _my_ Inuyasha!"

Her eyes shuddered and her head rolled to one side.

"Kikyo?"

* * *

Naraku scowled, his hair flowing in the wind as he dodged swards and magic. He didn't want to admit it but he was heavily outnumbered, and he wasn't accounting for Inuyasha's brother to help him. If he could just somehow turn the tides…

Brown eyes collided with his. Naraku gave a chuckle. This would do perfectly.

He jumped from Inuyasha's wind scar once more, but instead of sideways, he leaped and jumped over him grapping the miko's arm and thrusting the struggling figure in front of him.

Inuyasha froze as he took in the sight. He's got Kagome!

Naraku chuckled at them as they tried to unsuccessfully get the Miko. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He twisted the arm he held behind her back, making the girl scream loudly.

"You bastard!"

Sango ran as fast as she could, before she crashed into a barrier. Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Kagome gasped, her struggles ceasing for a moment.

Sesshomaru didn't let that detour him, and leaped slashing his claws slicing at the barrier.

Naraku just laughed at the pathetic attempt. "As you can see, I have gotten more powerful," he chuckled, petting the miko on the head, "And you wouldn't want to hurt her." He tilted his head and enjoyed the furious look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Would you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, eyes pleading a few tears escaping from her eyes. She glared behind her and spit on the man's face.

The hanyou looked at her disgusted and twisted her arm harshly, making her cry out in pain.

"Just for that," Naraku said over her screams of help, "I think I'll enjoy you first."

This was his first time absorbing a human, and it would be the first time he would have a miko. There shouldn't be a problem with her miko powers generally used for light, but there was no way she would have control over the amount needed to purify him. And with that last thought he began to bring her inside him, feeling the rush of power, and enjoying the look of her comrades.

Inuyasha looked on in horror as Kagome's body was slowly absorbed into Naraku. He growled and started to swing his sword at the barrier looking for a way in. "Kagome!"

Sango tried to help, but was thrown back against a couple of buildings, Miroku rushing to help her. She struggled to sit up, holding on to her broken arm and was trying to get back up, but was pushed down by the monk. "We have to get Kagome!"

Miroku shook his head. "I don't think we can…"

A loud grunt was heard and both humans looked up to see Suiyaku bounce off the barrier crash next to them. "Shit!" he said, spitting out some blood. "What kind of…of thing is he!"

That's when Naraku felt something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to…!

"AH!" Naraku yelled, clutching his body. "You can't…!"

* * *

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes before they widened in surprise. She sat up and looked around her at the dark space, wondering where she was at. It was completely dark with no light anywhere. Where was she? The last thing she remembered… Her face showed shock as the thought dawned on her. "Oh god, am I in Naraku?" She said out load._

_Kagome's face transformed from shock and instead glared, her eyes flashing. First that little bastard came along and degraded her, and she started to lose Inuyasha. Than her plan to use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon started to go downhill and now she was going to become part of this beast? There was no way in hell she was going to let __**Naraku**__ take over her! _

_A wave of power washed over her and she lifted her head, her brown eyes showering her insanity. She was going make that little bastard pay! It was his entire fault! If he wasn't alive…a grin formed on her lips twisting her face. Once Yume is gone, Inuyasha would be hers! After all he was the reason why she died…_

_Kagome frowned…wait…that was Kikyo…right? No. It was her, and she had left her little sister alone. Or was it her brother?_

_A sudden flare of white light entered her. She'll figure out who she was later. Right now she had…to get… __**out**__!_

* * *

The whole group stood looking at the demon with wide eyes. 'What was going on?' Everyone thought as wind and dust swirled around Naraku's body covering him from their view.

Inuyasha struggled to get up, his body bloody and he could feel some broken ribs from Naraku's attacks.

"Kagome!" he shouted hoarsely, looking in dismay as he used his sward to help him get up.

He heard a gasped and looked beside him to see his mate. "Yume!" he shouted angrily, "Get out of here!"

"But Inuyasha-!"

The hanyou was about to comment, when the wind started to die down. Miroku and Sango shielded their eyes, as the demons took up a fighting stance.

But…there was only a woman, in a light green kimono. Her dark brown hair was down, except for two pigtails on either side of her head and two brown eyes that glittered strangely. And she looked like…

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a sniff.

"No," Sesshomaru said softly lifting his sword, "That is no longer the miko."

The girl smirked and lifted into the air, placing a hand on her chest. "I am the person you called Kagome, and also Naraku," she tilted her head, "But I suppose you can call me Kagome if it makes things easier for you simpler minds." Then she frowned. "Or am I Kikyo?" She muttered. She was so confused.

A flash of light went around Inuyasha, making the others look at him as the beads around his neck dropped down to the dirt.

Inuyasha stared at the beads on the ground before he looked toward the newly formed demon floating up in the air. He had a bad feeling about this.

Yume gasped and caught the attention Kagome. Her pretty face transformed as she hissed at him. Inuyasha quickly put himself in front of Yume.

She gasped and looked at him tears falling from her eyes. "Inuyasha…why? Am I not good enough for you?"

Inuyasha shook his head sadly, "We were never together Kagome," he hung his head, "You're not my mate." He lifted his golden eyes, "And I will not let you harm what's mine!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head, her hands covering her ears. "No! No! No! You're mine Inuyasha!" She tried to go to him, but felt her powers wane. Her body needed to get used to her new powers and it had just formed too, it could be dangerous if she didn't rest first.

She glared at Yume, frustrated that she would have to wait. "I _will_ kill you!" she screamed as she flew away from the group, "Then I'll show you what happens when you take another person's boyfriend, you little piece of shit!"

Kagome turned and flew away as she fisted her hand. Inuyasha will be hers!

Sango shook her head in confusion. "W-what just happened?"

"Kagome's…gone," Inuyasha whispered. He closed his eyes, his face pained. "Kagome…"

* * *

I'm sorry about Sesshomaru being out of character last chapter. I'm pretty sure he's a Tsundere: Who is cold on the outside but kinda sweet on the inside. (I say this because of Rin) But I will figure him out!

As I was writing this…I started to like Naraku and kinda wished I could put him back in here. *laughs* But it was extremely important for this story.


End file.
